


Courage

by babycronuts



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Coming Out, D/s, Dom!Kurt, F/F, Football, Hickeys, Housemates, Jock - Freeform, Kinky, Klaine, LGBT, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Roleplay, Romance, Secret Relationship, Violence, cheerios, cumming, daddy - Freeform, daddy!kurt, drunk, handjobs, new directions - Freeform, rent - Freeform, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycronuts/pseuds/babycronuts
Summary: The mirror showed his reflection, the perfectly groomed boy's coiffed hair was now limp and falling into is welling up glasz eyes. He wiped the freezing cold lumpy liquid off his soft porcelain skin. He whimpered at the pimple which adorned his face from the excess corn syrup that he had been washed in. He slowly unpicked the buttons of his tight fitted vest to see his black and white short sleeve print shirt was stained red and soaking through.  Blaine Anderson moves to McKinley High in Lima, finding Kurt Hummel in the bathroom. Blaine is flirtatious, but mysterious, Kurt connects to him instantly but thinks it can’t be anything more than just a friendship.
Relationships: Brittany S.Pierce/Santana Lopez, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smyth/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The mirror showed his reflection, the perfectly groomed boy's coiffed hair was now limp and falling into is welling up glasz eyes. He wiped the freezing cold lumpy liquid off his soft porcelain skin. He whimpered at the pimple which adorned his face from the excess corn syrup that he had been washed in. He slowly unpicked the buttons of his tight fitted vest to see his black and white short sleeve print shirt was stained red and soaking through. The corners of his mouth turned towards his chin which was wobbling as he restrained from the water begging to secrete from his tear ducts. His red satin tie was unchanged in colour but all crinkled up and as limp as his hair which he swished away from his already wet eyes.  
Trying to get a hold of himself he brushed his hands on his pants, which matched his print shirt. He admired the way they clung tightly to his long toned legs, thick thighs and tight ass. Brittany was teaching him to dance and in turn, he was getting slightly muscular. Now finding the will to clean up, he began pulling his hairdryer out of the satchel hanging on his shoulder, when he saw someone walk into the bathroom and he became flustered and shoved his dryer back into his still open satchel.  
"Woah, you okay, you look stressed!" A dark-haired boy with golden hazel eyes smirked at the lighter boy looking at his outfit, eyes catching on his pants which clutched sinfully tightly to his ass. The dripping boy pushed his hair back shuddering at the gorgeous boy in front of him, he had to be new because no one spoke to him, apart from the others in Glee club and he didn't think he'd ever seen him before and he couldn't have missed beauty such as his. The boy asked again when he didn't get a response and chuckled.  
"I said, are you okay?" He looked up at his eyes waiting for a response from the well-dressed boy.  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay." The lighter boy said giggling and looking at the ground. He was okay now. His voice more high pitched than usual, this boy made him nervous. He coughed, feeling a bit sick from how cold he was. His vest was off and soaked on the floor and all he wore over his chest was a sopping, thin clothed shirt.  
"God, you must be freezing!" The darker boy's golden almond shaped eyes filled with concern and the smirk on his face turned to pursed lips studying the boy in concern.  
"Here." He pulled his leather jacket off and passed it to him, revealing a tight dark red shirt on a supposedly ripped chest underneath. The pale shivering boy wanted to rip that shirt off of him, curiosity killing his groin, but wouldn't want to wreck his clothes, because he hated when people ruined his clothes daily. The taller boy must have been staring because the smaller one said.  
"You can take it, I'm not that cold anyway." Kurt snapped out of staring at him when the dark-haired boy chuckled, looking into the light haired boy's eyes, lost in his glasz orbs.  
"Say, what's your name?" The dark haired boy asked, standing up straight and changing his gaze to a friendly one into the other boy's eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel and you're?" Kurt said looking around, hands together, swaying slightly, he felt uncomfortable in his effeminate movements, scared of how the boy in front of him would react, so he stopped and stood up still, hands resting on his shaking thighs.  
"Blaine, Blaine Anderson, I'm new here it's my first day." He said, now he seemed nervous. His discomfort calmed Kurt, knowing he wasn't alone in his feelings, hoping that if he saw this boy again he wouldn't change his actions in the public eye, because he loved this.  
"Oh, you'll be fine here, I'm sure you'll find plenty of people to hang out with," Kurt said, looking to the ground realising he probably wouldn't be one of his new friends from the looks of this boy, Blaine. "Yeah, I hope so," Blaine said, looking up at the boy smiling at him.  
"Anyway, I'd better get to class and you probably want to clean up, I'll see you around." He looked up to his face a soothing smile spreading across his face, turning into a smirk as he slowly lowered his eyes down Kurt, causing the taller boys pupils to dilate in desire as Blaine ogled his lower region.  
"Nice pants by the way." He said looking at his plump, firm ass then back up to his face and winking, walking out confidently hands sliding into his slightly looser jean's back pockets.  
Kurt was quaking in his pants, Blaine didn't look bad himself, he was hot! And he just winked at him! He was probably just a flirt, he would've acted like that with anyone. But a boy, Kurt was unsure.  
Kurt felt warm, unusually warm, then noticed the leather jacket still around his shoulders, he still had Blaine's jacket, did he mean for him to keep it? Kurt decided the cropped jacket would complement the new red button up shirt he was going to wear, with two buttons undone, he'd look like a chic bad boy. The new boy had moved him, he felt confident. After changing, fixing his hair and doing a shortened version of his skincare routine he left the bathroom, hips swaying. Kurt had courage, he was ready for whatever the day ahead had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maths class and Karofsky is a dick but someone else is in Kurt’s class

Maths went slower than you could ever imagine. Kurt was ready to fall asleep, the only thing that kept him awake was Mercedes' little slaps on his arm if his eyes began to close.  
"Ow!" Kurt said snapping his eyes at his sassy friend.  
"You were just asked a question!" She said with a grunt, he must have fell asleep, he was so embarrassed, just waiting to be berated later because of this incident.  
"Sorry, sir what was the question again." His voice cracked as he came out of his little nanna nap. A yawn escaping from his mouth which he covered with his dainty hand. His eyes darted around the room, landing on Karofsky up the back of the room, who was snickering at him. Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought of probably being pinned to the wall by the fat oath later.  
"I asked, " The teacher said rolling his eyes  
"What is the square root of 24? Karofsky over here couldn't answer it for me, so I chose a more receptive person, or at least I thought, but it turns out you were asleep so Mercedes could you tell me..." The teacher said, obviously aggravated and Kurt cut in.  
"It's 4.9." he answered before Mercedes could begin to think. Flabbergasted the teacher jolted in surprise.  
"Thanks Hummel! That's correct!" Kurt smiled smugly to the roof, then to Mercedes, he abruptly stopped as he saw Karofsky glare at him. Oh gosh, he hadn't thought that through.  
"Think you're smart homo? Count the number of fingers I can curl into a fist then!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the idiot's terrible attempt at a mockery, but cut the sass when he was pressed up against the boy's locker.  
"Oi, listen up lady boy!" Kurt saw another oaf of a boy next to Karofsky, whose name he hadn't caught.  
"Karofsky said count!" The boy curled up his fist as well and punched Kurt's shivering lip. Kurt's lips throbbed and as he attempted to feel the damage Karofsky butted in  
"Tryna seduce us lady? Oooo, I'll just grab my lip, maybe they'll stop, fat chance bitch!" Karofsky rolled off his tongue, Kurt glared at him in confusion and disgust.  
"As if! Ew gross!" this was probably the strangest comment he'd ever heard from Karofsky.  
"You talkin back to me faggot? Shut your ugly mouth and fucking listen! If you ever make me look like a fucking idiot again, I'll punch up a more sensitive area." He said smirking and looking down to his crotch.  
"I'm sure he'd love that! Hear him squeal like a fucking girl!" The other boy laughed looking up at Kurt's face, both boys looked at each other and nodded their heads, Kurt felt his spine shiver and moved further back against the locker and trembled into the hands that were holding his neck toward the locker. Moving his own arms around in search for air, his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape.  
"Oi! Get the fuck off my brother!" It was Finn, thank God! Karofsky let go, Kurt's body crumpling to the floor in a heap.  
"What you gonna do? You're old news anyway, aren't you off the team now? Why should we listen to a Glee loser like you?" Karofsky snickered.  
"Because if you don't listen, I'll punch the fucking crap out of you. So, get the fuck away from my brother, you fat oaf!" He screamed in the boy's face, the two quickly scurried away.  
"Finn!" Kurt said breathily "Thanks!" He smiled at his stepbrother.  
"Are you okay Kurt, I will punch that oaf's nuts if he ever gets near you ever again!" He was still angry, but his voice carried concern. "What did he do to you?" he asked hurriedly.  
"He punched me in the lip, but that's it." Kurt said thankfully.  
"That's it! Kurt, that's terrible! You've done nothing wrong to him, he has no right to hurt you! Do you need some water on that." Finn lifted the bottom of his chin examining his face.  
"I'll be fine, I'll wash up quickly now and use a lip scrub when we get home." Kurt said, Finn had no clue what a lip scrub was but he smiled at his resilient brother. He loved how unique and different he was and hated that others didn't.  
"I'll drive you home okay, come with me buddy." Finn said, starting to walk to the door, Kurt flung his satchel back over his shoulder, leaving the sink, wincing at the pain and then smiled at Finn.  
"Thanks." He mustered. Kurt felt happy, he had his stepbrother looking out for him, even though he called him buddy, which he didn't appreciate.  
He also had the new boy, Blaine, he was there for him. He hadn't seen Blaine since that morning, he wondered which classes he was taking, he obviously wasn't doing Maths, or History, because he wasn't in those classes today. Just thinking of the boy, what his interests could be, he wanted to know everything about him! Kurt calmed himself down, realising that he should try not to fall too hard for him anyway, he was probably straight.  
Walking out of the sports locker room Kurt made his way to his locker to take home his Maths and History books, following Finn who was going to his own locker further up. As he fussed over his lock, muttering obscenities to it, unable to get the stupid thing to open. When it finally opened and the clunking and clanging of the solid lock against his metal locker ceased he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"I'm off to my car now, catch you later!" Blaine said, sounding happy. Kurt had no idea who Blaine was talking to so he waited until he was finished talking to turn around, by the time he did look around he saw Blaine was already about 40 feet away from him, so he just looked from afar and held onto his left arm slipping his index finger over his jacket. Kurt then realised, he was still wearing Blaine's jacket! He became flustered and briskly walked towards Blaine.  
"Um, Blaine," Kurt said down the hall, not wanting to be too loud, just in case someone was around the corner ready to punch his lights out. When he was closer to the smaller boy who looked at him with the same soothing soft smile from that morning, Kurt felt safe.  
"I've still got your jacket." Kurt said, handing it back to him, looking into his golden eyes. Blaine looked into Kurt's and then broke eye contact looking down.  
"Thanks! You look good in a leather jacket." Blaine said confidently, looking Kurt up and down. Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked to the side, he had to be dreaming!  
"Kurt, who's this!" Finn hollered down the hall. Kurt turned around annoyed at his brother for interrupting.  
"Hi I'm Blaine, and you're..." he asked  
"I'm Finn, Kurt's stepbrother." Finn smiled, happy to meet a seemingly genuine person. "Anyway Kurt, we've probably got to get going." Finn flashed a smile at Blaine and Kurt hurriedly turned around.  
"Bye Blaine!" He said, turning back to look at him.  
"Bye Kurt!" He said, smiling up to the pale boy. As he turned around to go to his locker Blaine smiled at the ground, he liked it here, at least for now.  
Finn and Kurt walked to the car in silence. Kurt was thinking over Blaine's compliment. He smiled at the thought of the gorgeous boy and wished he could stop time right then and there. Once they reached the car and Kurt sat down in the passenger seat next to Finn.  
"Soooo..." Finn said smirking at Kurt, whose eyes were glazed over in thoughts of Blaine.  
"What?" Kurt said snappishly, annoyed that Finn had broken his train of thought.  
"Woah, okay. This Blaine guy huh?" Finn said, smirk growing wider.  
"Stop it Finn!" Kurt said slapping his arm "He's probably straight anyway!" Kurt tried to keep a calm face but Finn must have seen how annoyed he looked. Finn looked at him more seriously now.  
"Kurt, it's fine for you to like him, you just don't want to get your hopes too high." The older boy looked around, as if looking for the right words to say but Kurt began to speak.  
"Yeah, it's hard." He said looking down and sighing. Finn grinned, knowing how to lighten the mood.  
"If that happens, just give it a good wank, no harm in that." He said chuckling and biting his tongue and flinched when Kurt slapped his arm, hard.  
"Not that kind of hard Finn, you horn dog!" He gawked, then submitted and laughed. "Just drive." He commanded. Blaine did make him feel things, Kurt didn't like to admit it out loud but he was ridiculously aroused even just thinking about Blaine. Kurt felt a growing urge to clutch his crotch, he blamed Finn for getting him into this situation but he just tried to think of anything else for the ride home.  
Wishing he'd brought a jacket to school to tie around his waist or something Kurt tried to strategically walk out of the car without giving away his rigidity to his brother at the car door or father at the front door, Kurt rolled his eyes and managed to mutter out a;  
"Hi dad." Smiling a forced smile to his father. Burt knew something was up.  
"Hey kid. You okay, you look like you're in pain! No one pushed you around today did they?" Burt asked concerned for his boy then piped up "Cos if they did I'll march right down to that school..." Kurt cut him off, already walking to his room.  
"I'm alright dad, really." Kurt was starting to sound breathy, Burt noticed "I'm just going to my room." Kurt turned around and set off for his room as fast as he could muster.  
By the time he got to his room his eyes were fluttering and his pants were far too tight around his pleading boner. Kurt didn't do this often but he was beyond caring at this point. He jumped onto his bed lying flat on his back Kurt arched his back as he unzipped his pants, teasing himself going down slowly with his fingers, tickling the tip through his tented boxers. His pulled his pants down, steadily, until he couldn't handle it anymore and groped his thighs, quivering he moved his hands slowly towards his hard-on. His cock pulsating with desire, he closed his hand over the tip and thrust down starting slow then hard and fast. He whimpered into his touch, imagining Blaine's tantalizing hands gripping him, hard, then softly yet surely lowering his hand down his cock and pumping in a steady rhythm. Whimpering at the thought of Blaine, Kurt laughed and then screamed,  
"UUUuuugghhh!" his voice trailing off and then coming into a loud groan as he came hard and fast all over his inner thighs and red shirt. Riding out his orgasm, quivering in pleasure he slowly moved his hand along his lowering member. Teasing himself with his fingers down to his thighs, half-lidded, he slowly came back to reality when he realised the white sticky mess on his legs and designer shirt! Pulling his blanket up over his legs as he heard the door being opened slowly to see Finn smirking at him like a proud brother.  
"Like fucking fun it wasn't that kind of hard! We could all hear you from the kitchen!" Finn laughed and Kurt looked horrified yet still ecstatic after a good pound. He looked at Finn with a what on earth are you doing here face.  
"Oh, I'm teasing! I'm just glad you're having fun." Finn said chuckling and closing the door. "Later horn dog!" Kurt may have just acted uptight towards Finn but he gave in when he closed the door he chuckled and looked up to the roof in pleasure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to his dad about his abnormally loud shenanigans from the previous evening...

"Kurt are you coming?!" Burt yelled out to Kurt, who was still in his room, cleaning up. Finn passed Kurt on the way down to dinner and slowed when he drew closer to him  
"Oh he's already come tonight." He said loud enough for only Kurt to hear, elbowing him in the hip.  
"Oh shoosh!" Kurt said glaring at his stepbrother then chuckling to himself, Finn smirked in return as he walked ahead of him towards the dining room.  
"I'm coming dad!" Kurt said, gaining some maturity, even if Finn couldn't.  
"So," Burt said awkwardly "How was school today son?" he asked coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders, in attempt to edge away from Carole to speak to Kurt.  
"I'll have a little talk with you later, father son stuff okay." He said softly, patting his son's shoulder then walking back to sit next to Carole. Kurt just nodded knowing he probably couldn't get out of this one, this was bound to be awkward. He remembered to answer his dad's earlier question.  
"Yeah, it was okay." Kurt didn't want to go into details of the rollercoaster that was his day. Ever since his dad moved to Lima and into McKinley Kurt wanted to spare his dad of any unnecessary details of his hardships, if only to save his dad from worrying about him.  
"Finn how about you?" Burt asked with less strain in his voice.  
"It was pretty good, Rachel and I were..." Finn proceeded to talk about him and Rachel creating some sort of campaign for the school or something, Rachel wanted extra credit and another photo of her, especially with her hot new boyfriend on her arm, for the yearbook. Kurt rolled his eyes at the petty conversation topic and continued daydreaming, but reality struck when he realised, this probably wasn't going to be anything more than a dream, so he opted towards listening to what Finn was talking about at the dinner table, something about Football, maybe Basketball, he wasn't sure.  
"Kurt, do you want to prepare your dessert for us? You said you had a new recipe!" Carole prompted Kurt, she was the only one that had noticed Kurt was completely bored out of his mind about the sport talk. He'd completely forgotten about his plan to make dessert tonight, it seemed so frivolous compared to what had happened that day.  
"Yeah, I'll get that ready." He smiled, standing up and then taking out the ingredients needed for his soufflé.  
The cooking of his soufflé took his mind off of Blaine and into another world of food and creativity. He loved cooking, because it allowed him to escape the harsh reality of his school life. He felt like he could really be something when he cooked, the same went for singing, he could express how he felt or escape to a completely different world.  
"Lemon Soufflé coming up!" Kurt called, pretending he was a chef. He loved lemon desserts, because it showed him that something that was so sour once it was laced in sugar would be so sweet and create a beautiful flavour.  
"That looks amazing Kurt!" Burt said admiring his son's cooking abilities. He was so proud of his, not so little, boy.  
"He's right, it does, I can't wait to try it!" Carole said, excitedly.  
"Well, don't let me stop you, eat!" Kurt said joyously, they all took a mouthful of their soufflé. It was delicious.  
After dinner when Carole and Finn were talking on their own Burt tapped Kurt on the shoulder  
"Can we have that chat now?" Burt asked, his voice soft and his face looked neutral, like he didn't know what emotion to be showing, but it was soon overtaken by a proud smile. "Now, young man, as awkward as it may seem, I'm aware of what you were doing before," Burt said, looking down occasionally catching glimpses of his son who was looking at anything but his father "Now, before you say anything, it's fine, it's actually totally normal, normally it's not that loud, but I'm sure with time you'll, uughh, figure out what works best for you." Burt had been expecting this conversation to arise, but now it was happening, he didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry about the, um, noise dad." Kurt looked to his dad, who was almost staring at his son, in hope to catch his eye to show he was supportive of his seemingly reserved son.  
"Hey that's fine Kurt." Burt smiled "So um, who was it?" he said, smirking. Kurt decided, honesty was the best policy and he liked when he got to talk to his dad, even if it was awkward.  
"A new guy, he came to school today, his name's Blaine." Kurt said smiling as he said the dark haired boys name.  
"New kid huh," Burt said smiling and nodding at his son "So do you know if he's..." Burt paused too long for comfort.  
"If he's gay?" Kurt suggested "I don't know, probably not." Kurt said sadly in another call to reality.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." Burt said "Kids can be mean, but if this guys nice, then I might let him be around you." Burt was very protective of his only son, as he said, he just wanted him to be happy and he'd do anything for him to have the best shot at life that he could.  
"Thanks dad, he's nice by the way, I talked to him," Kurt looked at the ground swaying slightly, he felt the need to add "He leant me his jacket." He swayed faster, side to side and started blushing, looking up to see his dad's reaction.  
"Ooo, what a charmer! That's good that he's nice." He chuckled and looked at his son who was grinning too.  
"I'd better get some maths work done." Kurt always wanted to keep on top of his work. "But thanks dad." He smiled quickly to his dad who smiled back.  
"No problem Kurt." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish class, glee club and Quinn Fabray...  
> That’s all I’m telling hehe

Kurt drove himself to school, thinking about the Glee club rehearsal at lunch. He'd prepared his song and was singing it over in his head, not letting anything distract him. He really wanted to solo, he and Mercedes hardly ever got to solo due to Rachel, they were getting fed up by it. They were just as talented as her, so how come the prejudice? Although Glee was where Kurt got shown the least judgement, he was used to being insulted, privileges being taken from him because he was gay and he just expected that was why anyone would choose someone else over him for anything, really. So he continued to practice, determined to make something of himself.  
"Hey, white boy!" Mercedes hollered over to her arm gay, waving pretentiously.  
"Good morning Queen!" Kurt waved back to Mercedes they pretended to kiss each other's cheeks. "We are going to dominate in Glee club today, I just know it!" he slid his arm into Mercedes' and they walked together, linking arms to their first class.  
"Feeling confident? I love it!" Mercedes had a sassy smirk on her face.  
"Now, ready for Spanish?" she said, rolling her eyes when they hit the door to their classroom.  
"Ugghhh, no! I'd rather be wearing itchy, second-hand clothes than go into that class!" Kurt said, swaying his hips and walking ahead of Mercedes and swishing into his chair, fixing up his already immaculately coiffed hair and scanning the room for the teacher who wasn't there yet. Lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed he turned to Mercedes  
"Where is Mr Schue? He's normally early!" Kurt questioned Mercedes, double checking the room, to notice that everyone was already in class.  
"How am I supposed to know!" She said, looking around with judging eyes.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to help this boy find his class," Kurt looked up and his lips spread into a smile and he felt a shiver down his spine at seeing Blaine was in his class. "This is Blaine everyone, please make him feel welcome." Mr Schue said smiling and nodding at the class. All of the girls were twirling their hair and crossing their legs, batting eyelashes at the new curly haired boy.  
"His hair looks like a cat licked it." An aloof beautiful blonde said.  
"Oh shoosh, Brittany!" Quinn Fabray drilled Brittany with her eyes. Quinn was the head cheerleader. The head cheerleader always ended up with the quarterback, it was tradition or something. She must have thought he looked like quarterback material because she was trailing a single finger up her leg and pulling her skirt high enough that everyone could see her lacy blacks. Disgusted at her vulgarity, Kurt rolled his eyes.  
Kurt noticed Blaine hadn't gelled back his hair like he did yesterday, it was tamed yet curly. As he walked a single tendril fell into his eye as he stopped smiling around at the girls flirtatiously, he looked to Kurt, his gold-flecked eyes creasing as he smiled  
"Hey Kurt," he said as he walked by, glimpsing at his skin-tight black pants. Kurt's breath became heavy, so heavy that Mercedes looked at him and smirked.  
"He's cute!" She whispered to Kurt. "You know him?!" she said flabbergasted.  
"Shhh!" Kurt's eyes were wider than a dinner plate, as he raised his eyebrows.  
Mercedes looked back at Blaine as he sat down behind Kurt and then back Kurt in excitement. Kurt shook his head disapprovingly at Mercedes and then turned around to Blaine.  
"Hey Blaine, so you do Spanish!" Kurt said flirtatiously.  
"I guess I do, I'm not very good at it though!" He said chuckling, looking at the floorboards then back up at Kurt, stray curls falling into his eyes. Kurt was still looking at Blaine and his tousled curl, Blaine piped up in response to the direction of Kurt's eyes.  
"Yeah, my hair's a bit of a mess. I didn't get time to gel it this morning." Blaine said embarrassed. Kurt looked astounded.  
"Oh no, on the contrary! Your hair looks great!" Kurt said smirking at him, then looking him up and down, admiring his obviously ripped body, then spinning back around to the front of the classroom. Mercedes looked across to him smiling and Kurt smugly smiled back, maybe Spanish wouldn't be too bad anymore.  
The students were given a booklet to start working on throughout the week. Kurt noticed a foot rubbing up against his, widening his eyes and limbs shaking, he smirked as he turned around to see Blaine.  
"Yes?" Kurt asked, eyes still wide and quizzical.  
"Haha, sorry, I didn't know how to get your attention!" He grinned "I have a question..." Blaine proceeded to ask about Spanish sentence structure, which Kurt answered in ease.  
"Thanks, I think I get it now." Blaine nodded towards his desk.  
"I hope you do!" Kurt talked back sassily with a smirk "I've been helping you for about 10 minutes!" He joked, toying at his lip with his teeth.  
"You should help me out more, I think I'll need it," Blaine said with a jokingly flirty expression.  
"Are you asking for tutoring Blaine? What next, my number?" Kurt laughed, taking this playfully flirty opportunity to scope out the boy in front of him, feeling a twitch in his lower region he pulled back on the bedroom eyes, in case he got himself into a difficult situation.  
"Well that could help, actually that'd be amazing! I could pay you, how much would you want?" Blaine began talking business.  
"No need to pay! We're friends, friends just do things for each other!" Kurt said, involuntarily fluttering his lashes in slow motion. Blaine etched forwards in his chair and spoke to Kurt, dangerously close to his face.  
"What else do you do for your friends?" He said raising an eyebrow and then drawing away from Kurt's now fuchsia face. Kurt didn't answer the question, he just giggled, attempting to make it seem like he was still joking around. The situation in his pants was not a joke though, he was swelling up and he needed to do something to fix his situation. He turned back around to the front of the classroom and subtly pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and covered himself like it was a blanket.  
Kurt was not used anyone effecting him like this, whenever he had a crush on someone they rarely spoke to him so having Blaine in such close proximity and flirting was really hard on him. Mercedes looked at Kurt lap, which was covered by his coat and raised an eyebrow, Kurt brushed her off.  
"I'm cold! Is that a crime?" he said angrily, Mercedes moved backwards looking the boy up and down.  
"I didn't say anything!" she rolled her eyes and continued working. Kurt was so embarrassed by his swelling, he tied his jacket around his waist and raised his hand and asked Mr Schue;  
"Can I get a hall pass?" He said with a straight face, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention.  
"Sure, Kurt." He said, looking at the coat around the boy's waist, confused by how abnormal he was acting. As Kurt left the room he looked to Blaine who smirked at him, looking down at his pants. He must have known.  
Quickly getting to a cubicle, overly embarrassed Kurt managed to relieve himself as cleanly and as quietly as possible, yet he was pretty sure that a boy walked in and heard his whimpers. He walked to the mirror, fixing his hair that he'd run his hands through in the moment, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this was and walked out to class, trying to get back as quickly as possible so he didn't raise suspicion.  
Kurt swept back into the room, feeling amazing, Blaine must have noticed he laughed as the taller boy walked in. Kurt sat down suspicious of Blaine. The shorter boy leaned over Kurt's shoulder and whispered into his ear.  
"Have fun?" He asked, biting his lip and seductively giggling.  
"Oh, wouldn't you wanna know!" Kurt said rolling his eyes, milking the flirting 'game' they had going. Blaine chuckled and looked back down to his booklet.  
"Time for Glee club!" Mercedes cheered, clapping her hands and looking at Kurt, he smiled, but he was distracted watching Quinn trace her finger up and down Blaine's arm, feeling the bumps of his muscles as she near pushed him against his locker. Kurt was expecting as much to happen, though wasn't looking forward to it. The thing which made his stomach churn was that Blaine was enjoying it, he bit his lip and looked her up and down, the way he'd looked at him. He all of a sudden hated the flirt.  
"Kurt, are you there?" Mercedes said to the enraged boy who snapped his head back towards Mercedes.  
"I'm ready," Kurt said, anger filling his eyes and his entire body, it fuelled him. He was ready to sing and belt better than he could've before. Blaine didn't even deserve him!  
"You ready?" Mr Schue asked Kurt.  
"Yes," brushing in the direction of his coif with one finger and pursing his lips as he walked towards the front of the rows of chairs to perform. His words were filled with anger and he used that to make his belts sound better. His song was "I'm the Greatest Star" just in case his point that he was as good a singer as Rachel hadn't come across.  
"You killed it!" Mercedes said linking her arm with Kurt's as they walked down the hallway, Kurt's head bobbing around as if it were too big for his body. He was proud and paraded around with Mercedes, feeling untouchable.  
"Thank you, you weren't too bad either," he giggled. "You were incredible as always, I loved how you..." Kurt continued singing her praises. He was too wrapped up in the conversation to notice Blaine walking past him, books in arms looking over to Kurt and smiling. Mercedes noticed him and elbowed Kurt in the waist.  
"Kurt! Blaine was just scoping you out!" She bounced.  
"Like he did to Quinn before? I'm not having a bar of it!" Kurt rolled his eyes, though it hurt him to say those words.  
"Woah, I could've sworn you were in love with him in Spanish, what happened?!" Mercedes snapped back at her little friend who was being utterly prejudiced.  
"He was practically making out with Quinn before!" Kurt spat, crossing his arms like a 5-year-old having a tantrum and demanding a toy.  
"Was she provoking him?" Mercedes asked matter of factly. Kurt looked down thoughtfully and then back up at Mercedes and rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, she was practically kissing him." He said, realising he probably read too far into the situation. "See! He wasn't about to push her off, was he? He'd be bullied like there was no tomorrow, so cut him some slack, okay!" Mercedes pushed Kurt's hair back and he slapped her hand off and smiled to the ground.  
"Okay, you're right." He said looping his arm back into hers and the two walked towards their lockers to get ready for their next class.  
At the end of the day, Kurt felt a vibration in his back pocket and took out his phone to notice one new message from Blaine.  
Would you be available for a tutoring session on Saturday? – B  
Kurt's heart skipped when he read the message. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Kurt really liked him.  
That's fine with me, where and what time would you prefer? – K  
Blaine responded very quickly.  
My place, at 11 am till whenever. Is that okay? – B  
That's good – K 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine thinks about becoming a part of the football team...

"Hey! new kid!" a voice bellowed in the boy's locker room, "Someone tells me you're good at football." Blaine smiled up at the much taller boy, who was quite intimidating.  
"I used to play at my old school, isn't your team full anyway?" Blaine said toughly, this was a voice he'd learnt to take on, plus he wanted to make a good impression.  
"You're in luck, we've got a position open for a quarterback." The boy smirked down at the littler one. "My name's Puckerman by the way." He said extending an arm out for a bro hug, pat on the back thing, Blaine had no clue what they were called but being a part of one empowered him. He wasn't sure if he was empowered by the hug thing itself or the scent of cologne that wafted up his nose. "See you around hobbit!" He said condescendingly, patting him on the back.  
Quinn must have been able to smell the word quarterback because she was conveniently walking past the locker room, overheard Puck and Blaine's conversation and was already devising a plan to make him her boyfriend.  
"What have you got now?" Finn asked his brother shutting his car door.  
"Spanish" He smiled. Finn looked over the car at him knowingly.  
"Alright, chico amante!" He said laughing.  
"You know Spanish?" Kurt asked, eyes wide giving his brother a little applause.  
"I remember a thing or two." He winked. "I was told it was the language of love, it has to have some extra credit with the ladies." He bit his tongue and did a mocking gyrating movement.  
"You are disgusting!" Kurt said with a look of horror on his face, eventually smirking at him. Kurt allowed himself to drift off into blissful thoughts of Blaine as he walked towards the front doors of McKinley. A snide grin spread across Noah Puckerman's face as he saw the vest adorned boy walk towards where he was. He waited for Finn to walk inside and then pushed Kurt up against the wall.  
"Oi faggot, who gave you permission to wear those gay pants?!" He exclaimed.  
"Calvin Klein..." he uttered, unable to speak properly because Puck had started strangling him. "Please, stop," Kurt's voice trailed off, eyes half-lidded. If he pulled his throat any harder he could cut off his circulation.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Puck laughed at him, Kurt just rolled his eyes at his ignorance, attempting to pull away from his grip Kurt wriggled and Puck only held tighter ramming him into the hard wall, Kurt whimpered in fear.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice said. Kurt looked to Blaine standing next to the much taller and ripping Puck's hand off Kurt's throat.  
"What on earth could he have done to deserve this shit from you Puckerman?" Blaine said angrily, looking up at Puck's confused face.  
"He's a fag!" He said shrugging his shoulders.  
"And that is your reason to attack him? You are fucked up! You better listen to me, and I'm telling you to stop berating innocent people!" Kurt looked up at the beautiful dark-haired boy from the floor where he was crumpled in a heap. Blaine leaned down to the ocean eyed boy and reached out his hand to help him up. Now pulling his weakened arms up with his, Blaine lifted Kurt forcefully so he wouldn't fall back onto the ground again, this manoeuvre ended in the two boys faces becoming incredibly close to each others. Kurt's eyes opened wider at the intimately nearing face in front of him. Blaine curled his lip, smirking at him. Kurt took in his stunning facial features until Blaine's face straightened up in worry.  
"Are you okay?" He said, concern filling his eyes. Kurt nodded at him curling his sore lips into a wavering smile. Puck glared at the two boys, watching what looked highly suspicious. He grabbed onto Blaine's Letterman and pushed him away from the quivering boy, who was centimetres from him.  
"So, our quarterback is a fag too?" He pushed Blaine angrily, then began laughing, taking the much wanted high ground.  
"So what if I am, not that it's your business anyway! No one deserves to be treated the way you treat Kurt!" he yelled, looking upset, yet fuming with rage. Puck stormed off huffing, Blaine turned to Kurt immediately.  
"How often does he do that to you?" he asked softly, not wanting to make the boy anymore fearful than he already was.  
"Everyday." He said looking away in embarrassment then looked back up at Blaine, the golden flecks filled with light and hope left his eyes.  
"Everyday? Not anymore, I'll protect you." He said full of concern and a new found responsibility, he wanted to protect this boy. Kurt looked into his golden eyes, his glasz ones welling up. Blaine took him into his arms, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let him go.  
As Kurt hugged Blaine his problems seemed to disappear, he felt protected. The two started towards their lockers together in silence, sneaking occasional glimpses at each other and smiling at the floor below in embarrassment when they looked into each other's eyes for too long. Kurt felt safe with Blaine, he was so different from anyone he'd ever met, so willing to help him before he even knew who he was. Kurt thought back to earlier and realised that Blaine hadn't confirmed his sexuality to Puck. He knew that he wanted to make a point about sexuality didn't matter when it came to how you treat a person, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't necessarily straight and even the thought of this possibility sent chills down Kurt's spine and flutters in his thighs, it didn't help that Blaine was smirking at him when he felt like this, but Kurt just giggled and looked at the ground.  
"I need to go get my books, but I'll see you in Spanish." He smiled as he walked away locking eyes with the blue-eyed boy. Kurt watched Blaine as he walked away, his slight swagger had him transfixed and unable to move, forgetting whatever had happened beforehand.  
"Kurt, are you paralysed or something?!" Mercedes yelled out.  
"Maybe" Kurt was still staring in the direction Blaine had walked to his locker.  
"Oh wow, you're falling hard!" She shook her head "Just get your books and he'll be in Spanish in one minute." She pulled his arm, his head finally turned as he walked off with Mercedes. Shaking his head at his locker he came back to his senses. Running a finger along the front of his hair to check it was still in place, which it was, he grinned at his little victory and walked with Mercedes, a sway back in his hips as he confidently entered his Spanish class.  
"I think he likes you, Kurt!" Mercedes said, taking the porcelain boy's arm in hers as they walked to the cafeteria.  
"Shhhh! He might hear you!" he whacked Mercedes arm, then considered what she had said, "What makes you think that?"  
"Well, he asked you to help him 12 times, I counted." She said proudly, but she had a point.  
"He needed help and he knew I was good." He lifted his head up, in self-assurance.  
"He could've asked Mr Schue, but he asked you instead, isn't that an obvious sign to you?" She pointed out.  
"Asking the teacher is just embarrassing Mercedes and he has a reputation to uphold, being quarterback and all." Kurt looked to the ground smirking, picturing him in those sinfully tight, ass grabbing, short football pants.  
"Oh whatever, he totally digs you!" She flicked him.  
"Ow!" Kurt looked to Mercedes judgementally " Since when did "digs you" come back?" He said contorting his face.  
"Since then," she paused "I just brought it back," she flicked her hair in confidence "but I reckon he likes you!" she nodded. Kurt just rolled his eyes but hoped she was right. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt meet up for tutoring...

Do you wanna come over now? – B 

Kurt was fussing over his already perfectly coiffed hair but halted automatically when he saw who the notification was from. It was only 9:30am but he had gotten completely ready for their study session. He couldn’t will himself to do anything else, he usually woke up early and did something productive, but he was far too excited and nervous for that. He planned out his outfit the night before, he wanted to wear something casual yet impressive. He loved the outfit he’d picked, skin tight blue denim jeans with a basic long sleeved white top, unbuttoned to his collarbone. Pairing it with black combat boots and a duffle coat. It screamed sophisticated, but had hints of sexy and gave Kurt confidence. Reading the message, Kurt didn’t need to think through his answer he just ran to the lounge to ask his dad if he could leave. 

I’m on my way – K 

As he swung his car door shut, Kurt turned on the radio and put on show tunes to belt out on the way to Blaine’s house. Belting out the final note of ‘Take me or leave me’ Kurt pulled up to Blaine’s address. Eyes widening at the enormity of the house Kurt walked slowly to the front door and rung the doorbell. Through the glass panes of the door he saw Blaine walking briskly to open it, smile spread across his face.   
“Kurt! Come on in!” he said opening the door, placing his hand on Kurt’s lower back, gesturing for him to come in, Kurt tried to hide the slight shiver he just got down his spine by speaking as he walked inside.  
“You’re house is massive!” Kurt looked around the room, glasz eyes glistening as he looked back to Blaine who was watching Kurt’s reaction, smirking.   
“Thanks, it’s normally just me in it, so it feels very empty.” Kurt nodded, suddenly realising it was just them in the house together, his chest rising and falling at the thought.   
“Having the house to yourself would be nice.” Kurt said biting his lip, eyebrows furrowing as he walked closer to Blaine across the hall.  
“Yes, I can make as much noise as I want.” Blaine said to Kurt who had edged a lot closer at this point, turning on his toes teasingly Blaine walked to the kitchen. “Hungry?” He turned back to Kurt. The now flushed pink boy wanted to say ugghh yes, but decided it’d be more subtle to say;   
“I’m fine thank you, I just ate.” Kurt smiled bashfully.

“How about a drink?” Blaine queried.

“I’ll have water.” Kurt looked to the tiles below, sat down and smiled back up at Blaine who was pouring him a glass of water from a flask that had been in the fridge and heaping it with ice cubes. 

“I don’t know if you like your water with ice-cubes, but I always like it really cold.” Kurt swooned at Blaine’s gentlemanly behaviour.

“I like it this way.” The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he covered his lips from view with his glass of water. Blaine found himself just admiring the perfectly coiffed boy drink his water in admiration.   
“So, how much study do you actually want to get done?” Kurt smirked, Blaine broke his stare and smirked back in submission.  
“We won’t study all day long, but I would like to make the most of my tutor,” Blaine teased, “I really wanna hit those books.” Blaine felt uncomfortable in his nervous out of character comment.

“Yeah, hit them over your head” Kurt joked, laughing at his choice of words “But sure, that’s fine by me!” 

“Do you wanna go to my room?” Blaine pointed up the stairs, Kurt gulped.

“Yeah, sure.” He followed Blaine up the steps, noticing his hips swaying as he walked. His pants were tighter than usual, he couldn’t help but sneak a look as he walked up the stairs. Forcing his eyes away Kurt looked up at Blaine’s hair, admiring his curls that he had let out of his usual gelled do, limp tendrils falling into his eyes. Supple wavy curls lay on his scalp, Kurt was almost certain he’d just fallen in love with his hair. Entering Blaine’s room, Kurt was surprised at how neat and meticulously laid out his decorations were. You couldn’t really gauge much about his personality by looking at his room. This saddened Kurt, but it was also mysterious and sexy figuring him out. 

“Please, sit!” Blaine laughed. Kurt was standing stock still like a deer in headlights ogling the walls. 

“Oh, right.” Kurt blushed assuming a position next to Blaine on his bed, their upper thighs touching. “You do your work on your bed?!” Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, not-so-subtly judging him. 

“I do, do you have a problem with that?” Blaine leaned in expectantly. 

“No,” Kurt paused, eyes telling a different story, Blaine smirked at his attempt to hide what he was thinking “It’s just, isn’t it hard, to separate school and bed then?” 

“I work hard and play hard.” Blaine bit his lip, slowly and seductively. So they were playing their flirty game again? Two could play at that game. 

“I see,” Kurt looked him up and down silently, then teasingly changed the topic “Well, let’s get to work then, I think we should start on sentence structure.” Blaine laughed.

“Okay, you lead the way.” Blaine listened intently to Kurt, the two worked through their booklet. Kurt was able to fill in the holes in Blaine’s minimal learning, so he could complete the worksheets. Blaine loved how well they worked as a team, he loved being around the fair skinned boy, he was everything he wished he could be, but didn’t want to show. 

“How are you going Blaine?” Kurt peered over Blaine’s shoulder kneeling behind him on his bed, making himself quite at home. Blaine looked up from his worksheet into the nearing glasz orbs.

“I’m pushing through.” Blaine was exhausted from doing so much Spanish. 

“You’re going great!” Kurt started to massage his shoulders. 

“Spanish is really sexy.” Blaine almost sounded drunk, Kurt smirked, digging hard into his tense shoulder muscles, then letting go of Blaine and slowly swivelling to sit next to him, legs pressed together. 

“Why’s that?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“The way the lips and the tongue move…” Blaine trailed off as he noticed Kurt’s smirk turning into a mesmerised gaze, eyes widening and his now wet lips parting slightly. Blaine watched Kurt, studying every facial feature, breathing heavily, lips slightly parted and moving his head slowly forward, in response Kurt started to move closer shaking in excitement, smile creeping across his face, until Blaine stopped.

“Blaine, can you get the door?” A voice yelled from downstairs. Blaine moved his head back and stood up, trying to act as if nothing had happened. 

“That’s my brother, Cooper, I should probably get the door.” Blaine stretched out his neck, running his fingers through his hair as he stood at the door talking to Kurt, who was still on his bed sitting rigidly, legs pressed together, unsure of how to act. 

“Yeah, sure go ahead.” Kurt squeaked, attempting a smile, but disappointed. 

“You can come down if you’d like.” Blaine smiled, his bright warming smile which reminded Kurt of how close they’d become, and so fast.

“Okay” Kurt followed Blaine out of his room down the stairs, trailing a couple of steps behind him. Blaine opened the door to see his brother. 

“Thanks, I forgot my keys so I was kinda hoping you’d be here, who’s this?” Cooper asked, smiling politely to Kurt. 

“This is Kurt, we’ve been studying together today.” Blaine said, hands clasped looking up to his much taller brother innocently. 

“Of course you have, you nerds!” Cooper laughed then looked back down to Kurt “Hey, I’m Cooper.” He smiled at Kurt. 

“Hi.” Kurt smiled politely back at Cooper, all three of them now awkwardly standing quietly in the entry hall.   
“Well, I’m gonna get something to eat cos I’m starving, you too have fun!” Cooper yelled back to the two boys, already walking to the kitchen. 

“I’m hungry too,” Blaine pondered “How about we go to the Lima Bean for lunch, my treat!” Blaine suggested. 

“I’d love that!” Kurt looked up to Blaine who opened the door for him and followed outside. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine decide they need a lunch break during their tutoring session...

“At least let me drive you!” Kurt was trying to make up for the fact that Blaine was paying for his lunch. 

“Alright, you can drive.” Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed walking to the other side of the curb, opening the door to the passenger side. Pressing the button on the radio, Kurt looked to Blaine. 

“I hope you like showtunes!” Kurt grinned.

“I love showtunes!” Blaine exclaimed, holding his hands to his chest in admiration. Kurt smiled, looking at his feet, feeling a little victory at the fact that Blaine was becoming more and more amazing every minute. As they cruised along the road the two boys belted out notes, harmonising together, Kurt was shocked at how amazing Blaine’s voice was. 

“Blaine! Your voice is incredible, you need to audition for Glee club!” Kurt was so excited to introduce Blaine into such an important thing to him such as Glee. Blaine attempted aa smile and looked to his feet, staring at his laces. “Are you okay Blaine?” Kurt worried. 

“I’m okay.” He nodded, jerking his head, but still staring at his feet. 

“I don’t think you are, you can tell me anything.” Kurt smiled reassuringly. Blaine finally looked up hesitantly into Kurt’s beautiful eyes and couldn’t help but smile. 

“I just, had a bad experience with my last Glee club, I’m nervous that the same thing could happen again. I’m not as strong as you.” Blaine breathed heavily looking at Kurt’s widening and understanding eyes. Kurt smiled in response to Blaine’s comment but looked back to the road. 

“I’m sorry that happened Blaine, I’m always here if you need someone okay?” Kurt glanced back over at the smaller boy, now smiling warmly. 

“Thanks, Kurt.” He looked over to Kurt then at the window in front of him. “We’re here!” he said more upbeat. Kurt parked his car in the half full carpark and the two walked to the door. Walking to find a table Kurt looked to his right to see Santana and Brittany very close to each other, in a booth smirking at each other sultry longing in each of their eyes. Kurt giggled to himself in surprise, but looked away before they noticed him watching. Blaine walked into a booth that looked out over the carpark. 

“It occurred to me that I don’t know much about you, so what makes Kurt Hummel who he is?” Blaine asked raising an eyebrow, elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands limply. Kurt smirked back at him and started;

“Well, I love music and musical theatre. I also love keeping up with fashion.” Kurt listed.

“I really admire how you express yourself, you don’t hide yourself from the world, it’s very attractive.” Blaine winked at him, Kurt’s limbs fluttered causing a smirk to spread across his face. 

“Thanks,” Kurt leant forward assuming the same position as Blaine, eyelashes fluttering. “Well, what makes up Blaine Anderson, then?” Kurt asked.

“I also love singing and” he paused, thinking of how to phrase it “like football, I mostly just play football because it makes my dad happy.” Blaine confessed. 

“I guess he wants you act, dare I say it, more manly.” Kurt looked at Blaine apologetically. 

“You got it.” Blaine nodded, “Anyway, enough about my dad, tell me what you want to do when you get out of school.” The two discussed their dreams and hopes, both wanting to leave Lima and go somewhere new and exciting after school. They laughed and listened attentively. 

“I’m so glad I met you.” Blaine fixated contently on Kurt’s gleaming glasz orbs. 

“Me too.” Kurt said bashfully ogling Blaine’s golden hazel eyes, could any moment be better than this? Blaine heard his phone buzz, keeping Kurt’s gaze and slowly forcing his eyes down at his phone. 

“Sorry, it’s probably Cooper asking if I can buy him some food.” Kurt laughed approvingly. As Blaine looked at his phone the smile wiped off his face, leaving a worried glare at the message, thinking through his options he came to a conclusion.

“Kurt, would it be alright if I came back to your place after lunch?” He said, eyes bulging, looking bloodshot. 

“Yeah, of course, what’s wrong?!” Kurt was so concerned for the distressed boy in front of him.

“My dad’s home and I don’t want to take you home to … that.” Kurt was still confused but worried for Blaine’s safety, so he just nodded and said. 

“You can stay as long as you like, my dad will be home and you can meet him, he’d like that.” Kurt smiled, sensitive of Blaine’s emotions, but trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’d like that” A meek smile spread across Blaine’s face. “How’d you enjoy your lunch?” Blaine looked more like himself, smirking flirtatiously, catching Kurt off guard, giving him full body shivers.

“It was great thanks.” Kurt smiled back. “You wanna get out of here?” He smirked. 

“I’d love that.” Blaine slid his hand across Kurt’s back, holding his waist as they walked out, Kurt looked across to Blaine who winked at him and laughed. “Let’s go,” they continued walking out the door. Santana smirked at the two boys walking out and continued nuzzling Brittany’s neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt shows some serious gaydar!

“This is me.” Kurt said pulling into his driveway. 

“I love it.” Blaine looked out of the front window admiring the house, Kurt smiled at him in approval. Blaine didn’t have expensive taste so his house probably seemed so much more humble and homely compared to his. He admired this quality in him. Walking to the front, Blaine followed behind Kurt, confident but still slightly hesitant to come in, Kurt must have sensed this because he turned back to Blaine and said;

“He’ll like you, don’t worry.” Kurt smiled down at the smaller boy who nodded and smiled also. Kurt opened the door and called out to his dad. “Hey dad, I’m home.” Burt came to the front door to greet his son.

“Hey Kurt, who’s your friend?” Burt smiled, surprised to see Kurt bringing someone over. 

“Dad, this is Blaine,” Kurt laid a hand on Blaine’s back, “Blaine this is my dad, Burt.” Kurt gestured to his dad, smiling hospitably.

“Oh, Blaine,” Burt looked over to Kurt, raising his eyebrows. The last time he heard of this boy Kurt had been screaming it in muffled pleasure. Kurt widened his eyes and shook his head at his dad nervously. “Kurt’s told me about you, so you’re new to McKinley, how’s that going?” The conversation was awkward but Kurt was just happy that his dad didn’t give too much of how he’d heard about him away. 

“It’s a lot nicer than my old school, I’m glad I got to meet Kurt, you’ve got a great son!” Blaine wanted to seem presentable and polite, but he was telling the truth about Kurt, he was a great guy. He looked across to Kurt and smiled, who smiled back bashfully. 

“Thank you Blaine, I’m very proud of him.” Burt smiled in adoration at his son “And I’m happy you like McKinley. So are you boys planning to study or,” Burt trailed off waiting for a response.

“Blaine just wanted to come over here because he didn’t really feel comfortable going back home.” Kurt piped up, looking at his dad waiting for a response. 

“Blaine, you can stay here as long as you need,” Burt smiled understandingly. 

“Thanks Burt,” Blaine smiled politely at Burt then looked to Kurt who held onto his arm taking him to his room, Blaine smirked at him. 

“No problem, just boys,” They both turned abruptly when they heard Burt’s voice “keep the door open.” Kurt blushed and looked to the floor Blaine laughed. 

“Will do,” Blaine called back, smiling and shaking his head at Kurt waiting till they were out of earshot “I like him, I think it’s good he’s protective of you.” Blaine said to Kurt as they entered his room. 

“He’s great at being embarrassing, but I love him.” Kurt shook his head as he laughed. 

About 4 hours had passed and the boys hadn’t got any homework done, nor had they planned to. Blaine’s phone vibrated in his back pocket, he stood up and saw a message from Cooper. 

Dad’s gone out to the bar – C 

Blaine looked up to Kurt. 

“Do you need to go home?” Kurt asked, since he hadn’t checked his phone the whole time he was there until then, so it must have been important. 

“Cooper said dad’s gone out to a bar, so I can head home when I want.” Blaine smiled at Kurt, not really wanting to go. 

“Do you want to yet?” Kurt didn’t realise how flirty he sounded until he’d said it, by then he just went with it. Blaine smirked and eased himself back onto Kurt’s bed and neared towards his face. 

“No” he said, awfully close to Kurt then pulled away and sat in front of him, cross legged. 

“Okay, what do have in mind?” Kurt moved forward and bit his lip. Blaine started this flirty game in Spanish class, but both of them knew, but didn’t express that it seemed a bit more than a game now. 

“Oh, bad things.” He said narrowing his eyes hovering his face near Kurt’s.

“Tell me about it.” Kurt returned, biting his lip, furrowing his brow looking at the boy dangerously close to him. Snapping his neck to the side, nearly getting a neck injury Kurt looked to the door to see his dad there.

“You boys hungry?” He asked staring at them, worried he’d interrupted something, but a sudden feeling of needing to protect his son came into play. 

“Yeah, I’d love something to eat.” Kurt stood up looking back at Blaine who just followed him silently. As Blaine passed Burt he wasn’t greeted with a smile, Burt just looked at him, trying to figure out if this boy was good news or not. 

“What would you like Blaine?” Kurt asked, opening the pantry smiling at him. Blaine found himself mimicking his facial expression. 

“Oh, I don’t know, whatever you’re having!” Blaine smiled contently.   
“Okay, that’s easy.” Kurt shut the pantry and pulled out a punnet of strawberries that they shared. Burt walked into the room, watching the boys laughing together and was so happy for his Kurt. 

“Thanks so much for having me over.” Blaine thanked Kurt and Burt, the three of them standing at the front door. “Today has been amazing!” He looked to Kurt and smiled warmly. 

“It has been great! Thanks again for lunch!” Kurt remembered. “I guess I’ll see you at school.” The two leaned closer for a goodbye hug. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Blaine whispered breathily into Kurt’s ear as they hugged, sending uncontrollable shivers all over Kurt’s body, Blaine winked at Kurt as he walked out of the door, making Kurt blush. Blaine walked towards Cooper’s car, he’d come to pick him up because Blaine didn’t have his car and Cooper didn’t mind getting away from the house for a little while. Kurt was still watching Blaine and Burt walked up behind him.

“He seems nice.” Burt smirked. 

“Oh, shut up dad!” Kurt pushed his dad’s arm playfully. 

“I don’t want you getting in too deep, just in case he isn’t ready to have a public relationship yet.” Burt said.

“Wait, but I don’t even know if he’s gay.” Kurt said confused. 

“Kurt, trust me he is, I know.” Burt assured his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt shows some incredible sass and gets an invitation...

Kurt swayed his hips entering the school on Monday, flaunting his tight checkered pants. He smirked at people as he walked past, seductively running his finger along strands of his coif. He felt like himself, confidently and sassily walking down the halls. He spotted Mercedes walking towards him, noticing the spring in his step. 

“Someone had a good weekend.” She raised her eyebrows expecting an answer, folding her arm into his. 

“Yeah, I did.” He didn’t disclose anymore, Mercedes was eager to know what had happened. 

“Kurt! Tell me, what happened?!” She pulled on his arm, Kurt smugly looked up, nose in the air smirking. 

“I studied with Blaine.” He said, glimpsing to see if she’d reacted, which she had. 

“Don’t you mean you studied every inch of Blaine?” She narrowed her eyes and giggled in excitement. 

“Oh no Mercedes! What kind of guy do you take me for!” Kurt joked sarcastically. 

“So, what happened?” She was almost cutting off the circulation in Kurt’s arm now, he snapped and threw her arm off of his, Mercedes looked Kurt up and down judgingly. “Woah okay!” 

“Relax, you nearly cut off my circulation!” Kurt said, continuing to walk to his locker and taking a deep breath “Nothing like that happened, he was kinda flirty though.” Kurt smiled at Mercedes unable to contain his joy. Mercedes looked behind Kurt, eyes wide open, Kurt’s eyes darted at Mercedes. 

“What is it?” He asked. Before she could say anything Kurt heard his voice. 

“Hey Kurt,” it was Blaine, smiling right back at him, golden hazel eyes glistening. 

“Hey Blaine!” Kurt’s voice was incredibly high pitched due to shock and anxiety, he tried to cover that up by clearing his throat. 

“I was wondering if you’d want to come to my birthday party, it’s this Friday, my place at 7pm.” He said, voice charming, but also had a tone of neediness which made Kurt feel a lot more comfortable, reminding him of the how easy it was for the two boys to get along on the weekend. 

“I’d love to Blaine! I’ll just have to ask my dad.” He smiled. 

“Great, oh and Mercedes, would you like to come too?” Blaine asked. Kurt loved how polite and kind he was.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” She said, looking to Kurt excitedly. 

“Cool, I guess I’ll see you both in Spanish.” Blaine said. 

“See you then!” Kurt smiled at Blaine, then continued walking with Mercedes to his locker. 

“Okay, so we have to go!” Mercedes darted her eyes to the mesmerised boy. 

“I really wanna go, but the whole football team will be there.” Kurt’s gleam of excitement left his eyes. 

“Don’t let them stop you! We’ll go and absolutely slay! You can organise our outfits, so I know we’ll look amazing.” Mercedes knew this would boost the boy’s confidence, which it did.

“You’re right, we will.” Kurt, now at his locker hairsprayed his coif and slammed shut the locker door. Mercedes smirked to herself in achievement. 

…

“Kurt, could you tell the class what they didn’t listen to before again please.” Mr Schue said brazenly. Kurt laughed internally at the obviously disgruntled teacher’s sassy remark, he aspired towards his Glee Club leader. 

“Of course, b is the correct conjugation of the sentence.” Kurt responded. 

“Shut up Kurt, your gayness is making me choke!” Karofsky heckled boorishly. Kurt was fed up with people pushing him around so he responded to the terrible attempt at an insult. 

“Whose,” Kurt lowered his eyes up and down Karofsky judgingly, “were you choking on, Karofsky?” Kurt asked smirking at him and rolling his eyes as he turned back around. Blaine chuckled at the comment staring at the back of Kurt’s head, he was hot when he was sassy. Blaine caught himself in his thoughts, taking him aback, but he didn’t deny that he enjoyed thinking about the sultry, porcelain skinned, bedroom eyed boy. He fantasized until he was interrupted. 

“Blaine,” those eyes were mesmerising “are you there?” Kurt asked the dazed boy. 

“Sorry, in another world.” Blaine’s elbow on the table, head resting in his palm as his golden eyes ogled Kurt’s glasz ones. Kurt raised his eyebrows leaning forward.

“Which one?” Kurt asked now raising one eyebrow in question, smirking. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Blaine furrowed his brows and Kurt turned back to the front to listen to Mr Schue, smirking. Kurt had no idea what he and Blaine had, or if Blaine had even noticed how he was making Kurt feel, but Kurt loved it. 

It was Blaine’s birthday in four days and Kurt wanted to get him something great and meaningful, he had an amazing idea and his outfit paired with Mercedes was immaculate. On the Monday Kurt drove to Mercedes house where they fit as much of Mercedes clothes and accessories into multiple bags, took them to Kurt’s house where they planned outfits that complimented each other perfectly. Nothing could take this enthusiasm and excitement from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is so excited for the party but Blaine doesn’t seem so good...

Friday. 

Kurt was so excited for the party, but the nerves were starting to kick in when he saw all of the football players together at school that morning, bar Blaine. 

“Mercedes, who’s to say they won’t try and beat me up tonight?” Kurt asked staring at the pack of brutes, who were throwing people into a rubbish bin by the side of the carpark. 

“As if Blaine would let them! You’ve got your man to help you out now white boy!” She nudged Kurt, who was blushing. 

“He’s not my man, Mercedes! Stop getting my hopes up.” He crossed his arms childishly. 

“Okay, okay, but who said there was anything wrong with hoping?” Mercedes said, Kurt’s thoughts were preoccupied, he didn’t respond to what she said. 

“So you think we ought to help the people being thrown in the bin?” Kurt suddenly felt sympathy for the people who were in the same position he used to be in before Blaine, the boy high in the social ranking, stood up for him. 

“Yeah, we should, I’ll lead the way.” Mercedes swaggered up to the boys. “Puck, what are you doing?!” She asked the boorish oaf “These are our fellow Glee clubbers!” she pointed out a girl with an animal sweater and a blunt fringe whose eyes were wider than saucepans and a boy in a wheelchair who the team were about to lift out of his chair and chuck in the oversized bin. Puck rolled his eyes at Mercedes, dropping the person he was holding in a cradling position onto the cold, hard bichman carpark. 

“Do you have to bring up Glee?” Puck asked, directed at Mercedes, but the rest of the football team could hear him, despite his efforts, and started snickering. 

“Well, you’re a part of it aren’t you?” She asked, arms crossed. 

“Yeah, what can I do to stop you embarrassing me?” He mumbled.

“Stop throwing people in the bin! Is that too hard to ask?” Mercedes yelled and he begrudgingly left the misfits alone, Kurt and Mercedes consoling the people who parted from the line they were forced into, that was going to be the order of who went in the bin first. The girl with the animal sweater walked up to Mercedes angrily.

“If he threw me into that bin, in this jumper, I would’ve screamed! My two dads bought this for me while I was in England, it’s not like I’d find another one, they’re lucky they didn’t throw me in that bin or I’d have to…” the girl continued on and Mercedes began to wonder why she had saved her from the dumpster. 

“Anyway Rachel, I’ll see you at Glee next week, have a nice day!” Mercedes said, knowing if she didn’t interject she would keep talking into class time. Taking Kurt’s arm in hers, the two walked towards the entrance of the school corridors.   
“Good deed of the day, complete!” Kurt laughed to Mercedes. 

“You said it!” Mercedes rolled her eyes. 

Kurt stood in front his locker, hair spraying his coif, making sure it stood up properly, he didn’t want to mess anything up today. Walking through the entrance hall he saw Blaine, excited to finally see the birthday boy, Kurt smiled at the sight of him. The football team near tackled Blaine cheering Birthday boy Blaine over and over, jumping all over the place. They may have been intimidating at other times, but right now they looked like a litter of puppies nuzzling their mother energetically for food, it was very amusing. Although the team was celebrating around him, Blaine didn’t look happy. He looked pale and upset, the team didn’t notice, but Kurt did. 

A slender girl with a swishy blonde ponytail walked towards the footballers, two girls behind her, looking like a white rip off version of Destiny’s Child. The footballers catcalling them as they walked towards them, fuelling their confidence. The short skirted Cheerio’s were seductively looking at the boys in the football team, but especially Blaine. Kurt wanted to watch from his locker, amused by how humorous and ridiculous this all seemed. He also couldn’t peel his eyes away in case one of the girls called dibs on the dark-haired beauty. 

“Hey handsome, I heard it was your birthday.” Quinn said, in a voice that sounded like a cringy introduction to a porno, biting her lip. The boys whacked Blaine in the back approvingly, egging him on to talk to the hot girl in front of him, just causing Blaine to jump from the suddenness of their touch, yet he masked that with a laugh. 

“It is my birthday,” Blaine answered neutrally. Obviously not really feeling in the mood to talk to these girls. 

“We have special birthday gifts for footballers.” Another blonde with a fringe, linking her finger with the dark haired girl next to her piped up. 

“All three of us.” The dark-haired girl said. Blaine gulped, in a confused and flustered way, the others boys laughing with each other, gawking at the seductive girls in front of the frozen birthday boy. 

“Well girls, I’ll have to find out what you mean at my party.” He said, trying to get out of this awkward situation. 

“I can lick your hair like a cat.” The blonde girl behind Quinn said, smiling somewhat creepily. Quinn nudged her in the stomach angrily.

“Shut up Brittany!” she muttered, darting her eyes at her.

“Ow, my boobs.” She held onto each of her breasts looking down at them, frowning. The three walked away, swishing their ponytails behind them. The football boys nudged Blaine approvingly, he eventually got away from the group, excusing himself. 

“I need to get ready for class.” The football team were confused but continued talking about the hot girls and who they’d rather hook up with. 

“That looked fun!” Kurt laughed at Blaine as he walked towards his locker. 

“I couldn’t have gotten out of there faster, those girls keep following me around, it’s creepy!” He laughed, feeling at ease in Kurt’s presence.

“Ah girls, lucky I don’t have to deal with them!” Kurt said flippantly.

“Yeah, they’re annoying!” He rolled his eyes. Kurt looked at him, thinking Burt could be right, maybe Blaine was gay. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday!” Kurt threw his arms around Blaine who reciprocated the hug, his arms held tightly on Kurt’s waist, wearily laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Kurt,” Blaine smiled, hesitantly pulling out of the hug, which seemed to be the only thing holding him up. “Looking forward to tonight?” He asked, attempting to sound upbeat. 

“Yeah, I’m so excited!” Kurt said truthfully, eyes wide open, Blaine looked at the excitement in Kurt’s face, he loved making Kurt feel like that, his mouth curled slowly into a genuine smile, Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered, but he noticed how tired Blaine looked and started to worry. 

“I’m so happy you can come.” Blaine said, lacking lustre, but Kurt knew he meant it, when it was followed up by that familiar upbeat smile. 

“I’m so happy I can come, too.” Kurt said, both boys standing there nodding, just admiring the presence of each other in their lives. They heard the bell for class, realising they had to get moving. 

“Anyway, I should get my books for class, see you later Kurt!” Blaine said, a tad more lively. 

“Bye!” Kurt said, Blaine started towards his locker. Kurt loved seeing Blaine so comfortable around him, but something was off. Blaine was usually witty and comical, instead he seemed weary. His words were heartfelt, but he seemed downtrodden. Kurt hoped he was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

“Are you ready yet, Kurt? We’re gonna be late!” Mercedes called out to the boy’s ensuite, putting her earrings in and was now ready. 

“Relax Mercedes, we still have time and I’m nearly done! Do you think my skin looks this baby smooth because I bathe in my own bodily oils? I have to do my full skin care routine!” Kurt continued patting his face with a pore minimiser. 

“Okay beauty queen, just don’t take too long, alright?” She said, beginning to relax. Kurt applied the final spray of hairspray to his coiffed hair, directing it into place, smiling as he looked at his work. He looked good! 

“I’m ready!” Kurt said, walking out of his ensuite showing Mercedes his outfit. 

“Oh you look amazing!” She said, eyeing him off. His hair looked natural and effortless, his skin was baby smooth. He wore a short sleeved black button up shirt with a black and white bowtie. His shirt hugging his tight torso beneath it. His pants were a shimmery white/silver, accentuating his curves and muscle tone in his inner thighs and ass. “They are, quite possibly, the tightest pants you have ever worn!” Mercedes was staring at his legs, in shock, smirking playfully at her friend. 

“I know.” Kurt said, turning his back to Mercedes, tilting his head over his shoulder and winking, in a pose. 

“You’re absolutely killing that outfit!” Mercedes squeaked and hugged her best friend. 

“You are two Mercedes!” He pointed out Mercedes’ black satin dress with white trimmings and silvery white heels. The two outfits went perfectly together and this made Kurt feel even more excited, if that was possible. 

“Thanks,” she winked “Now let’s go!” Mercedes had already opened the door and the two were ready to get into Kurt’s car and start driving. 

…

As they walked up to Blaine’s front door, the house had a different atmosphere, a buzzed feeling that it never would’ve had when it was empty, as Blaine put it. 

“Let’s go!” Mercedes opened the door and strutted to the beat of the music that vibrated the floor. Kurt looked around for Blaine who greeted him promptly. 

“Kurt! Oh my God you’re here!” he’d been drinking, he was starting to get tipsy already. Blaine stopped 2 metres away from Kurt to take in his outfit, Kurt smirked confidently as the boy openly looked him up and down.   
“You look,” his eyes widened at the sight of his incredibly tight pants “amazing!” He walked towards him and winked. “So good to see you too Mercedes!” He smiled at the giggling girl one step behind Kurt.   
“Come with me” he held both of Kurt’s hands walking backwards smirking at him, then turning and holding one hand bringing him to sit on the couch next to him. “Sit.” He pointed next to where he’d already sat down, Mercedes had spotted Racheal and started to talk to her, getting the memo and leaving the two boys alone. 

“How are you?” Blaine asked Kurt, crossing his legs with a limp wrist, he was wobbly in his movements, making him look stereotypically gay, this made Kurt hot and bothered. 

“I’m great Blaine, how are you?” Kurt leant closer to the smirking boy. 

“I’m amazing!” Blaine’s finger slowly ran along Kurt’s cheek “And you’re hot!” he was even nearer now, Kurt smelt the alcohol on his voice and decided to make an executive decision. 

“Blaine, you’ve been drinking,” he stood up, holding Blaine’s arms, pulling him off the couch “Let’s get some water okay.” Kurt smiled, Blaine was still capable of walking to the kitchen where Kurt poured a glass from the refrigerated flask, adding ice cubes, smiling at his memory of last weekend. “Here, ice cold water.” Kurt handed the water to a grinning Blaine. 

“You remembered!” Blaine said sincerely, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “Thank you.” He drank the water, Kurt watched him drink it. A half hour passed and Blaine didn’t drink, they were both having a pleasant conversation with the sobering up Blaine. 

“How’re you feeling now?” Kurt asked Blaine laughing. 

“Better, thanks!” Blaine turned around to hear a familiar voice “Oi pussy, It’s your birthday is it?! Wanna fuck me birthday boy?” An old bully from his previous school had barged in. Blaine was ropable, he stormed towards the bigger boy, Kurt scurried behind him in fear and concern. 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” he yelled then came closer to the somewhat intimidated giant “I got a fucking restraining order from you, if you come one inch closer to me, I could get you in jail, so think about that!” Blaine pulled on his shirt then pushed him back, the boy left the house, awkwardly but quickly. 

“Blaine! Are you okay?!” Kurt held his shoulders trying to still the shaking boy in front of him. 

“Yeah,” he said eventually calming himself, taking deep breaths as he looked at Kurt I’m okay.” He attempted a teary smile to Kurt. 

“Hey, hey, whoever he was, he’s irrelevant okay? You’re an amazing person and whatever he says shouldn’t bring you down.” Kurt held his shoulders, then pulled him in for a hug, holding him tight, reminiscent of their first hug, where the roles were reversed. 

“Thanks Kurt, thank you.” He held on for a while, but eventually let go. 

“Let’s get a drink, okay?” Kurt suggested, knowing Blaine wouldn’t want to disagree. 

“Now you’re talking!” Blaine’s spirits lifted, he smirked at Kurt and put his hand around his waist and walked towards the kitchen. 

…

“Kurt! How’s it going?!” Mercedes finally found him again at about 9pm. 

“Blaine was a bit upset, but he seems happy now.” He looked over to see Blaine sitting on the living room couch with a large group of people he didn’t know. He worried that Blaine would completely forget about Kurt that night, get with someone else, another boy, or even worse another girl, but he let that pass and danced and sang along to the party songs with Mercedes and Rachel, who was tagging along with them because she knew no one else, but she was fun to sing with, so the pair were fine with her being there. An hour passed and Blaine was still in the living room, getting even more drunk, Kurt was concerned, he had no clue who the people on the couch with him were. A boy walked out of the room, Kurt desperately walked towards him. 

“Hey, Do you know the people on that couch?” Kurt asked, not even caring that he didn’t know this boy. 

“Yeah, most of them are from Dalton, Blaine’s school before he went to that nightmarish one, I’m from Dalton too.” The boy said smiling, he was nice, Kurt calmed down a little bit. 

“Oh, okay, I’m Kurt sorry, I go to McKinley with Blaine.” Kurt smiled politely at the boy. 

“I’m David, I’ll give you the rundown,” he turned to face the living room and pointed at people as he said their names “Those girls, I’m guessing are from McKinley,” Kurt nodded to see Brittany, Quinn and Santana all kissing each other “The boys on that couch are Wes, Skylar, Thad and Trent, they’re my good friends,” he smiled, then his lips curled into a frown as he looked at the boy sitting next to and laughing hysterically with Blaine, staring into dark-haired boy’s eyes “Next to Blaine, is Sebastian Smythe.” He grimaced. “He’s a gay playboy if ever there was one. No morals, absolutely steps all over everyone and breaks people’s hearts.” Kurt was shaking, he already hated this boy, who resembled a horse, he just wanted to pull him off of Blaine. 

“Can he lay off of Blaine?!” Kurt was still a bit tipsy and just realised he’d said that out loud but David agreed. 

“We’ve been hoping that for a while, Blaine normally pushes him away, when he’s aware of his intentions, I’m afraid right now he either doesn’t know or doesn’t care.” David looked to the floor. Neither of them did anything to pry Sebastian off of him because Blaine had been through enough drama that night. Kurt just hoped nothing more would happen. The two boys changed the subject, talking together about hobbies, opinions and passions.

“I just need to go to the bathroom, but it’s been great talking to you!” Kurt left the kitchen bench seat and walked to the upstairs bathroom wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle downstairs for a moment. His stomach was churning, something wasn’t right about that Sebastian boy, he made his insides somersault. Hovering outside Blaine’s door he heard a noise, breathy sounds, turning into moans, someone was in Blaine’s room and Kurt hoped to God, if there was one, that it wasn’t Blaine. 

A man walked up the stairs, apparently confused that there was a party in the house. He snapped his head angrily to Kurt, making Kurt all the more nauseous. 

“Who invited you?!” The man yelled angrily, obviously drunk.

“Blaine,” Kurt squeaked, fearing for his safety. 

“That boy! I could wring his fucking neck!” Kurt knew who it was and shed a tear for Blaine, it was his dad. Kurt shuffled back, watching Blaine’s dad hover closely at Blaine’s door, looking like he was about to knock it down. 

“Someone’s in there.” Kurt yelled out, realising how stupid it sounded as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Blaine’s dad just jolted his head towards Kurt and flung open the door. To both of their dismay Blaine was being straddled by Sebastian who was hungrily and sloppily sucking on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Abuse  
> Kurt helps Blaine after his bad night

Kurt stood by the doorway, knowing he shouldn’t still be here, but he couldn’t pry himself away. He wanted to know Blaine was okay and he needed to know what he had just witnessed. Blaine’s dad yelled ridiculously loudly and punched Blaine in the cheek, throwing Sebastian off of him, as if he was made of feathers. The force in which Blaine’s face was hit caused him to projectile vomit, making him feel suddenly more aware of what was going on. Once he had finished vomiting his dad pulled him onto his feet. 

“What the fuck is going on! There’s a whole school’s worth of drunk kids downstairs” Blaine’s dad barked “and here you are sucking some horse faggot’s face off!” He gestured towards Sebastian who was starting sit up slowly, rubbing his face which had hit the ground. 

“I wasn’t sucking his face, he was sucking mine!” Blaine yelled at his dad. Kurt realised that Blaine didn’t seem to have been into the kiss which made him happy for a second, but that feeling vanished when he remembered what was happening. 

“Getting raped are you?” he mocked “either way, you’re a disgrace and I don’t want to see your face, get the fuck out of my house!” He screamed at him, Blaine stood stock still, unable to move, shocked at what he’d just heard.   
“Were you listening, I said get out!” He said and punched Blaine hard in the gut. Blaine fell to the ground in pain. Unable to stop himself Kurt came forward. 

“Blaine!” He ran into the room and kneeled down next to Blaine. “I’ll help you up!” Kurt smiled at Blaine who nodded and cried into his smile. 

“Your faggot friend can help you up. Don’t bother coming home this week!” He kicked Blaine’s knee and left the room, leaving only Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian, who was still lying on the ground, overreacting. 

“Blaine,” Kurt didn’t know what to say so he just hugged him so tightly, never wanting to let him go. “Are you okay?!” He pressed his chin against his forehead, holding him tight, Blaine cried in his arms. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, okay? I promise.” Kurt kissed his forehead soothingly. Blaine laughed, tears choking his throat. Kurt beamed, knowing that Blaine was feeling better. They slowly pulled apart as Blaine began to talk.

“Kurt, I don’t know what to do, where to go,” his voice was trembling. 

“You can stay with me, don’t worry about that, let’s get you down the stairs and then I’ll drive you home.” Kurt offered Blaine his hands to help him stand up. Blaine grabbed onto his forearms, Kurt pulled him up, Blaine was using some of his body strength now to get up, Kurt grinned at his progress. Kurt held Blaine as they walked down the stairs together, mostly just because he wanted Blaine to know he was there, helping him through this, Blaine was regaining his strength when they were at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the front door, the group of students parting, silently, staring at Blaine as he walked past. People began whispering to each other, but Blaine and Kurt blocked out their commentary. Kurt lead the way to his car, Blaine’s hand now resting on Kurt’s shoulder.

Blaine breathed deeply as they left his street. Kurt thought over the night’s events trying to get a grasp on what had happened until Blaine started talking. 

“Kurt,” he said, a grin now spreading across his face.

“Yes Blaine,” Kurt responded, trying to gauge his tone. 

“Your dad is a lot better than mine.” He said groggily. At this point Kurt realised that Blaine must’ve still had at least some alcohol in his system. 

“He is great,” Kurt smiled at the thought of his dad. 

“He is.” Blaine said, with an ounce more seriousness. They arrived at Kurt’s house, it was 11pm and Kurt knew his dad would probably still be awake, waiting for him to come home. Kurt was sure he’d be fine with having Blaine over, at least he hoped, he was so flustered . Walking in the door Kurt was quickly met by his flustered father. 

“Are you okay?” he asked frantically, Kurt was confused as to how he knew something bad had happened “Rachel told Finn that everyone was asked to leave because of violence, are you two okay?” Burt didn’t really bat an eyelid to the fact that Blaine was also there. Kurt decided to pull his dad aside and tell him Blaine’s situation.

“Blaine’s dad was the violent one and he beat up Blaine and asked everyone to leave, including Blaine, is it okay if he stays here for a while?” Kurt asked his dad hopefully.

“Of course,” he said to Kurt then turned to Blaine who was standing near the doorway still “Blaine, you can stay here as long as you’d like.” Burt smiled at Blaine apologetically. 

“Thank you so much.” He began welling up, thinking over what had just happened in his room and just hugged Burt, who hugged him back. 

“We’re here for you, Blaine.” He said, Blaine slowly let him go.

“Come, let’s go to bed Blaine.” Kurt said lightly pulling on the spaced out boy’s arm in the direction of his room. Burt didn’t question Blaine staying in Kurt’s room, he was just happy that they were home safe. Any other discussions could be left until tomorrow.   
“I’ll be down in the garage if you boys need anything!” Burt smiled as the boys walked away and Kurt smiled and nodded, non-verbally thanking his dad. 

“Hi Kurt!” Blaine was sitting cross legged on Kurt’s double bed, beaming up at him. “I like you’re bed, it’s big.” Blaine lay down on his back, then rolled over onto his front, arching his back like a cat. Kurt watched the smirking boy, curly tendrils falling out of his previously styled hair and down his face. He looked so seductive when he arched his back, ass in the air, Kurt was fighting against the urge to whimper at the sight. Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes, not smiling, just giving him a sultry glare. The back of Kurt’s neck felt hot, he was so turned on, and embarrassed by it, he didn’t want to mess up the friendship they had, or take advantage of Blaine, he was still at least tipsy. Wanting to break the silence Kurt found a new topic to talk about.   
“So, wild guess, you’re not straight?” Kurt snickered and bit his tongue. 

“Woah, how did you guess?!” Blaine asked sarcastically, sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed.

“Sebastian.” Kurt attempted to say his name without emotion, so Blaine couldn’t tell that he was devastated. 

“Oh him, I really regret that.” Blaine said looking at the ground, Kurt looked up at Blaine, hope filled his eyes. 

“He was quite pushy!” Blaine said matter of factly, yet Kurt felt the emotion in his statement. 

“That’s not okay, he shouldn’t have taken advantage of you because you were drunk.” Kurt said, fuelled with rage at the thought of that chipmunk forcing himself on Blaine. Kurt was so fired up that he hardly realised Blaine standing up and walking towards him. “Blaine?” Kurt asked slowly, hoping whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be a bad decision. 

“Kurt, I think you should’ve taken advantage of me.” Blaine said, edging nearer to the stunned and shivering boy. 

“Blaine, I, you mean you want that?” Kurt was in absolute shock, convincing himself that this was just drunk ramblings; “I wouldn’t want to do anything you would’ve regretted.” Kurt mustered “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” The two were inches away from each other now, Kurt breathing nervously and Blaine breathing slowly and controlled. 

“You’re sweet.” Blaine smiled, lips hovering over Kurt’s. 

“Blaine, you’re drunk.” Kurt asserted. 

“Kurt,” Kurt loved hearing his name on Blaine’s lips in that hushed tone, he felt he might lose control, “I’m not drunk, I promise.” Blaine said convincingly, Kurt almost edged in closer. “I want this,” he smiled “ do you?” He asked, smirking. Kurt was silent, the boys breathing heavily onto each other’s lip. 

“Yes,” Kurt confessed. 

Blaine smiled slowly in pure joy. He cupped his baby smooth face and moved closer to the glasz orbed boy, pressing his lips against his. Blaine kissed him softly and slowly, savouring this moment. Kurt started breathing heavily, Blaine was hungry for him, his lips started moving faster and Kurt gladly moved his at the same pace. Kurt wrapped his hands up in Blaine’s curly tendrils, smiling in the kiss. He begged for dominance, slipping his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, Blaine groaned, wrapping his tongue around his as he slid his hands around Kurt’s waist. Blaine slid his fingers up Kurt’s shirt, tracing lines along the hollows of Kurt’s hip bones. Kurt whimpered at the touch, muscles clenching at the pit of his stomach as he went semi-hard. Blaine lowered his hands from Kurt’s hip bones touching his pleading ass. Kurt’s breath quickened and became heavier at Blaine’s light touch. Blaine smirked into the kiss, relishing his impact on Kurt and grabbed his soft, round behind.  
“Uuugghhh” Kurt moaned, Blaine continued to grope Kurt’s ass, Kurt whimpered, half-lidded, his groin hardening, begging for attention. As Blaine rocked forward into the kiss and the two touched groins they gasped and let go of the kiss, noticing each other’s erections pressing against their legs. Blaine edged backwards, sitting on Kurt’s bed, pulling Kurt on top of him. They pashed each other hungrily, Blaine’s tongue begging for entrance, pushing past Kurt’s teeth. Blaine began sucking Kurt’s tongue, Kurt whimpered and then groaned making both of their cocks stiffen.

“Take off my pants,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, breathing heavily on his neck. Blaine smirked as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He flipped Kurt over so he was underneath him, Kurt gasped at the aggression. Blaine passionately kissed him, lowering his hand, tracing it down his shirt, Blaine made his way to Kurt’s zipper slowly pulling it down, teasing him, watching Kurt as he whimpered and turned his head from side to side. He pulled down his pants and pushed them off of his ankles, then taking off his own pants the boys were both in their boxers, frantically taking their shirts off.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s tented boxers to see his long hard cock, in disbelief that this was really happening. Blaine saw Kurt staring and took it as worry. 

“Are you okay?” He asked Kurt, consoling himself “We can stop if you…” Kurt cut him off.

“No, I need you!” Kurt breathed in his ear, making Blaine quiver. 

“Kurt,” he moaned then began whimpering. Kurt smirked, rolling on top again, fighting for dominance, grinding his hard cock against Blaine’s, “Ohhhh, Kurt.” Blaine called out. Eyes half-lidded and flickering. 

“Yes Blaine?” Kurt said sucking and biting Blaine’s neck, leaving a mark. Moving his hips upwards and away from Blaine’s, teasing. 

“Ohhhh, please Kurt.” Blaine muttered gyrating his hips forward, pleading for contact, then slowly grinding against Kurt’s cock, Blaine whimpered. 

“Please what Blaine?” He nibbled on his earlobe, Blaine’s legs were squirming beneath Kurt, his crotch had already begun a steady rhythm against Kurt’s growing cock. 

“Suck me!” Blaine yelled out, high pitched, still squirming. Hearing these words made Kurt harder. He licked down Blaine’s torso all the way to the hem of his boxers, pushing them down and off his ankles Kurt ogled Blaine’s cock, taking in how big it was. 

“I need you,” Blaine moaned.

Kurt immediately striped his tongue down his length, Blaine groaned, smirking at how amazing Kurt’s mouth was already. Kurt moved his lips to the tip and took Blaine’s cock into his mouth, fondling his balls with his hands.   
“Oh baby, fuccckkkk you’re so good!” Blaine’s whimpers turned to yells of pleasure.   
Blaine’s hips moved with Kurt’s head, as he took Blaine’s entire cock in his mouth, Kurt hummed in pleasure of sucking Blaine, making Blaine whimper, becoming breathless. Kurt sped up as Blaine’s breathing got faster.   
“So close!” his breath quickened as Kurt’s movements up and down became faster. He didn’t need long now.   
“Kuuuurrrrttt!” He moaned as he came hard and fast into his mouth. Kurt swallowed every last drop, releasing his lips from Blaine’s cock once he’d rode out the orgasm. Kurt breathed deeply, Blaine kissed his forehead softly, smiling appreciatively. He kissed his neck and began sucking on it. Kurt whimpered and gyrated his hips forward. Blaine stopped when he noticed, Kurt was still hard. 

“Kurt, you’re still…” Blaine trailed off, looking down at the tented boxers of the porcelain skinned boy on top of him.

“Fuuuuccckkk…” Kurt moaned, half-lidded and breathing heavily. 

“I’ll help you” Blaine smirked, slamming Kurt on his back, so he was on top of him, pulling off his boxers. Blaine could tell he loved it rough. Kurt gasped at the cold air against his dripping boner, oozing with pre-come. Gasps soon replaced by a moan as Blaine licked down his long, hard cock, taking all of him into his mouth.  
“Oh fuck, your mouth, Blaine! Uuugghh” Kurt moaned.  
Kurt jerked his hips towards Blaine’s mouth, thrusting up and down his erection. It only took a few more movements and Kurt was groaning and yelling obscenities as he came into his mouth.  
“UUuugghh Blaine,” he smiled breathing heavily, in the heat of his orgasm. Blaine watched his face, running a line down Kurt’s lowering cock with his finger, smirking at the sexy, stark naked boy underneath him “Fuck, that was amazing.” Kurt opened his eyes, glasz orbs staring into Blaine’s honey eyes. Kurt smirked and slowly ran his hands through Blaine’s messy curls, lightly tugging on his tendrils, causing gasps from Blaine. Kurt laid soft and slow kisses on Blaine’s lips, who fell on top of him, the boy’s hips moving slightly against each other, enjoying feeling every inch of the other against their bodies. 

“Kurt,” Blaine pulled away from the kiss.  
“Yes?” Kurt’s eyes still closed, laying more kisses against Blaine’s mouth trailing down his neck, Blaine almost forgot what he was going to say, eyelids fluttering, still feeling Kurt’s length at the soft rhythmic gyrating of their hips. 

“I don’t know if this seems rushed,” he laughed at his now somewhat irrelevant comment, “but, do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?” Blaine asked. Kurt pulled Blaine off of his neck, who was peppering it with soft kisses and looked him in the eyes, in surprise, forgetting there was anything besides this moment. Even though they had already been so close physically, hearing this romantic gesture coming from Blaine was still awfully exciting.

“Yes, I’d love to!” Kurt smiled, pressing his lips against Blaine’s passionately. Blaine beamed into the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine :)   
> You’re welcome

“Good Morning Blaine.” Kurt rolled over smiling, facing the beautiful boy in his bed. 

“Morning Kurt,” Blaine’s eyes opened, staring into Kurt’s, his lips curled into a slow groggy smile. “I love your messy sex hair.” Blaine looked at Kurt’s hair which was going in all different directions limply, biting his lip, Kurt giggled. 

“I could say the same to you,” Kurt edged closer to Blaine’s face, running his hand through his curly tendrils, entwinning their lips, finding a steady rhythm. Kurt took his hand out of Blaine’s hair, lowering it down his back, noticing they were both naked, he forcefully pulled Blaine’s body against his own groping his ass, pushing their crotches against each other. Blaine moaned into Kurt’s hands, grabbing Blaine’s bite-worthy ass. 

“Ugghh, your hands,” Blaine trailed off, unable to make out any words, a growing pain in his groin. Kurt smirked and took Blaine’s praise of his hands as an opportunity to tickle the tip of Blaine’s hardening cock. Blaine gasped, breathing inwards, letting out a high pitch whimper, eyes flickering, Kurt smirked at the sight of Blaine’s pleasure. Staring into Blaine’s eyes Kurt made his hand into an o shape and pumped up and down Blaine’s erection. Blaine moaned noisily.

“I’m gonna cum, Kurt!” he muffled out. 

“Cum for me!” he pumped faster on his swollen cock, Blaine shooting onto Kurt’s groin, and all over his own stomach. 

“Good Morning,” Blaine said huskily, smirking at Kurt.

“Good Morning, beautiful!” Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine’s mouth. Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes, letting his eyes examine his whole, beautiful body. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. He noticed the mess all over Kurt and his bed sheets.

“Kurt, the mess, oh my god, what can I do?” He became frantic all of a sudden.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine!” Kurt said calmly, cupping the side of Blaine’s face, noticing the bruise forming around his eye from last night, frowning “I’ll strip the sheets, put them in the washing machine and just make it again, it’s fine!” Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine’s forehead, rolling over and walking out of the bed. Blaine leaned propped himself up on his side, watching Kurt sway his bare ass as he got up, bending over to pick up his boxers, Blaine ogled at the sight of Kurt bending over. 

“Say strip again.” He bit his lip, reaching his hand down to his once again twitching cock. Kurt stood up, running his hands along his legs as he stood up seductively. 

“Blaine Anderson,” he put his hands on his hips and raised one eyebrow, “haven’t you had enough?!” Kurt stood in front Blaine, smirking questioningly. 

“Never,” his eyebrows furrowed, Kurt noticed movement under the blanket, Blaine was moving hand along his length. Kurt’s eyes widened at Blaine’s movements, twitching himself. He moved his gaze to Blaine’s face which was half-lidded already. Kurt whimpered at the thought of Blaine masturbating in his bed, it was so hot, he eventually grew hard himself and Blaine noticed. Kurt pulled the blanket off of Blaine, straddling over him, sitting on his groin grinding against him, hands trailing along Blaine’s body until they both came, moaning together. 

“God, we’re so horny!” Kurt flopped onto Blaine’s chest, lying down. 

“We can blame,” Blaine looked around as if searching for an excuse “hormones!” Blaine nodded at Kurt, quickly laying a kiss on his mouth. Kurt got up and resumed his previous task, getting dressed, using yesterday’s boxers to clean himself up. 

“Kurt, I have a bit of an issue.” Blaine stood still awkwardly, completely naked. “I have no clothes.” He giggled. 

“Oh, right,” Kurt laughed, pulling the zipper of his jeans up. “You can borrow some of mine.” Kurt smiled, he was normally very protective of his clothes, but this was Blaine. Once the boys were dressed and had done the laundry they sat in the kitchen and ate their breakfast, stealing glances from each other. 

“Good morning boys, did you sleep well?” Burt asked smiling at both of the boys. Kurt and Blaine nodded to each other and then to Burt. 

“Yeah, we were really tired after last night.” He said, Burt took it that they were tired from the party, but Kurt knew what Blaine meant, hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup. 

“Of course,” Burt nodded “How are you going Blaine?” he asked sympathetically. 

“I’m alright,” Blaine sighed “I’m used to my dad being like that, so I’m better at recovering than I used to be.” Blaine looked to the floor, then up at Kurt, who was looking at his eye, holding onto his forearm under the table. 

“Well, you’re safe here.” Burt smiled at Blaine.

“Thank you.” Blaine looked up from Kurt’s hand on his arm up to Burt. Burt turned around as Carole walked into the kitchen sitting next to him. 

“Carole, this is Blaine, Kurt’s friend, he’s new to McKinley.” Burt smiled as he gestured towards Blaine who smiled back at her. 

“Hi Blaine!” she smiled warmly “I’m Finn’s mom, by the way.” Blaine reached out to shake her hand and she shook it. 

“Hi,” Blaine smiled at Carole.   
“Blaine’s going to stay with us for a while.” Burt looked to Carole, gauging her response. 

“Oh, okay. I hope you like gourmet cooking, Kurt is quite the chef!” Carole said excitedly. 

“I love gourmet cooking!” Blaine said to Carole, placing his hand on his chest in excitement “I had no idea you were a bit of a chef!” He faced Kurt placing a hand on his arm in surprise. Kurt whimpered at his sudden touch and blushed, looking at the floor in embarrassment. 

“Well, now you do!” Kurt looked into Blaine’s creasing eyes as he smiled at the breathtaking porcelain boy in front of him. This gaze was long enough for Carole to know what was going on, but Burt had been looking elsewhere and hadn’t noticed. 

“Oh, it’s a big family gathering!” Carole said as Finn walked into the room, still wearing his football uniform from the day before, rubbing his face tiredly. 

“I thought I recognised that voice,” Finn croaked “Hey Blaine,” he mustered a smile, which was followed by a yawn. Kurt looked at Finn, who looked awfully sloppy, he mustn’t have slept well. He hoped it wasn’t because of the noises but Finn smirking at Kurt suggested otherwise. Kurt’s eyes widened at his step brother as he shook his head at him, urging him not to make it any more obvious to their parents. Finn nodded understandingly. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, glimpsing at Blaine, unconsciously smiling and fluttering his eyelashes. Burt and Carole noticed the two boys eyeing each other, Carole broke the silence.

“So, do you boys have anything planned for today?” Kurt felt she could read his mind, when Kurt didn’t answer Blaine piped up. 

“We’re planning on going to see a show together.” Blaine said, nodding at Kurt and smiling. Kurt smiled back, then smiled even wider when he realised that they were going to a show. Kurt knew they were going on a date, but he had no idea what they were doing.

“That sounds nice!” Carole smiled at Burt, the two nodded as if they knew something, Blaine looked down and chuckled, realising they’d figured them out. Once Burt and Carole had left the room, Kurt stared at Blaine expectantly.

“What are you laughing about?” He smiled, now holding onto his arm appreciatively. 

“I think they’ve figured us out.” Blaine smirked then turned to Kurt, looking into his eyes, then kissing him on the forehead. 

“It was only a matter of time.” Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed “They’ll be supportive anyway.” Kurt slowly cupped Blaine’s face, kissing him slowly on the lips, breaking apart as he stood up walking away, swaying his hips. Blaine stared at his voluptuous ass as he walked up the stairs towards his room, smirking as he narrowed his eyes.

“Ooo, baby!” Blaine said in a sultry, husky voice. Kurt turned around to face Blaine, biting his lip, walking briskly to his room, Blaine followed him up smirking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go on a date

As the day went on the boys just enjoyed each other’s company, not bothering with homework. Kurt was now itching to know which show they were watching. 

“Blaine, tell me a clue, I’ll do anything!” Kurt begged. 

“Anything?” Blaine asked with a wink, biting his lips jokingly

“Oh, really Blaine,” Kurt rolled his eyes, giving him a disapproving bitch glare, “I don’t wanna play games here, okay? Just give me one clue.” Kurt said assertively. 

“Woah, okay, you don’t need to get all feisty!” Blaine said defensively “It’s kinda cute though,” Blaine smiled, Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered. 

“I know I’m cute!” Kurt rolled his eyes “So… clue?” he asked expectantly. 

“Well, there’s only us going and only this...show” Blaine giggled, waiting for Kurt to respond. He just stared at him blankly, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“How was that a clue Blaine? I have absolutely no ide…” he stopped talking as his eyes widened and he jumped up and down “Don’t tell me it’s Rent! Is it? Oh I love Rent!” Kurt said once he recognised the lyrics to the song, he sang along with Blaine.

“No other road, no other way, no day but today!” 

“I love it too! I thought you’d like it!” Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt took Blaine’s hand into his as they walked out the door to Kurt’s car. 

…

“Your seats will be stationed in row D, please follow the usher to your right, enjoy the show!” the ticket lady smiled and Blaine and Kurt as they walked in, Kurt leaned on Blaine’s shoulder as they walked in, appreciatively holding tight onto his arm. As they neared the usher, Blaine recognised the suited woman. 

“Taya! Hi!” he ran up to her to hug her, Kurt slowly followed Blaine to the unfamiliar lady. 

“Oh my God! Blaine? I haven’t seen you in years! How have you been?” The girl hugged back, then looked at Blaine in disbelief. 

“Better than ever!” he smiled looking at Kurt “Oh, how rude of me I haven’t introduced you! This is Kurt, my boyfriend.” Blaine smiled in Kurt’s general direction to notice Kurt looking at him with a shocked expression. Taya noticed the possible tension. 

“Well, I’ll let you two enjoy the show, nice to meet you Kurt!” She smiled at him and winked. Walking towards their seats, Blaine realised what he’d actually said.   
“Too soon?” he asked “I can just call you my friend if you’d like?” Blaine asked, but Kurt heard his defeated tone in his voice, Kurt pouted as they sat down. 

“I like boyfriend better.” Kurt leaned in slowly towards Blaine pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt’s face, shivering, taking in his beautiful eyes and with a smile he hungrily kissed him again, not caring about everyone around them, Kurt ran his hand through Blaine’s curly tendrils, tugging at them as the kiss got deeper. 

“Um, do you mind?!” An old lady behind them said, about to whack Kurt across the head with her programme. Blaine looked at Kurt who sheepishly looked to the ground realising this was not the time and the place a chuckled.

“Sorry ma’am, we’ll save it for later.” Blaine nodded his head politely to the old lady, who was absolutely astonished, whispering something to her husband next to her. Blaine winked at Kurt as he turned back around to face the stage. “I’m not joking about that, I plan on devouring you later.” Blaine whispered seductively into Kurt’s ear, blowing hot air along his neck and nipping at his earlobe as the lights went down. Kurt let out a whimper when the orchestra started up, swatting at Blaine’s thigh. 

“I know you’re my boyfriend, which is very exciting, but I really want to see this show!” Kurt said, stifling moans and giggles as Blaine sucked at his neck, tracing a line with his tongue along the side. “And I’d very much like to greet the cast, without a whopping big hickey on my neck!” Kurt snapped. Blaine smiled to himself nodding. 

“Of course, sir.” He said, now paying attention to the show he’d been itching to see. 

… 

“Thank you so much for taking me here Blaine! It’s was absolutely amazing!” Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and held onto his arm tight as they walked to the stage door to meet the actors. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it! It was a pleasure!” Blaine turned to face Kurt, holding his hands and kissing him slowly, not caring if people were reacting negatively around them. 

“So where do you know Taya from?” Kurt asked Blaine out of curiosity.

“We have been family friends for years, she is the only old friend I’ve successfully come out to.” Blaine thought for a second, realising he’d forgotten someone, “Oh her and Sebastian, but he doesn’t count, because he’s not my friend anymore.” Blaine said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It looked like Kurt wasn’t the only one to be relieved that Sebastian meant nothing to Blaine. 

“Oh look, it’s the guy who played as Angel!” Blaine tapped on Kurt’s arm, pointing to the impeccably well-dressed man exiting the stage door. Kurt took in the splendour of his outfit, tight shiny, yet sophisticated pants with a white linen chorded shirt, which was opened past his collarbone. Kurt had to stop himself from clapping as the man walked out of the stage door, he looked amazing!   
“So stylish!” Kurt whispered to Blaine who nodded in agreement, quickly turning away to usher the man over to sign their programme. 

“Hi, could you please sign my boyfriend and my programme?” Blaine asked smiling at the beaming actor. 

“Of course honey! Now let me guess, you two just got together, today or yesterday.” The man cocked an eyebrow after he took out a pen. 

“How did you-“ Kurt was cut off

“It’s the look in your eyes, the look I gave my first boyfriend. He’s still with me now actually, we’re hoping to get married when it’s legalised!” The actor said, he was so friendly, Kurt cpouldn’t help but raise his hands to his chest in admiration.

“I hope that you can get married soon! The world should accept our community soon!” Kurt said hopefully. The actor stared into his eyes, seeing how young and precious he was.

“I hope so too baby cakes! Say, what’s you’re name?” he asked Kurt. 

“Kurt” he blushed, yet still smiled at the inspirational man. 

“Nice to meet you Kurt, I’m Jermaine.” He scribed a note to Kurt and Blaine in their programme. “What’s your name young man?” he asked Blaine. 

“I’m Blaine” Blaine smiled at him “we love your blouse, by the way.” Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt’s. 

“Thank you! I love it too!” he giggled “I wish you boys the best of luck! Thanks for coming tonight!” Jermaine sang out, blowing them both a kiss as he walked to the next group of people. 

“Well, he was lovely!” Blaine said to Kurt as they walked out of the building. 

“He was wonderful! But not as wonderful as you are.” Kurt brushed his lips slowly across Blaine’s, cupping his face and slowly, passionately kissing this beautiful man.

“Let’s go out to dinner!” Blaine suggested cheerily. Kurt just smiled at him and they walked arm in arm to Kurt’s car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breadstix and special treatment ;)

"Is Breadsticks fancy enough for my man?" Blaine asked Kurt.  
"Breadsticks is fabulous Blaine!" Kurt lightly patted Blaine's thigh in thanks, not expecting the high pitched whimper that came from his boyfriend, Kurt giggled in shock. "Well, someone's excited!" Kurt cocked an eyebrow watching his boyfriend squirm as he lined his index finger to his inner thigh, Blaine squirming beneath him, Kurt smirking at the effect he had on Blaine.  
"You have no idea..." Blaine hummed, Kurt just laughed and responded.  
"Well, I've gotta keep my eyes on the road honey, but we can deal with this later." Kurt smirked, noticing Blaine's hard situation.  
"Kurt, I need...now" Blaine was huffing, puffing breaths of hot air on Kurt's earlobe as he leaned onto his shoulder. Kurt stared forwards, afraid if he looked at Blaine he wouldn't be able to say no. Keeping composed he looked at the road.  
"Ssshhh..." Kurt once again patted Blaine's inner thigh, rubbing hard as he worked his hand higher then let go teasingly "Kurtie's busy, Blaine baby." Kurt smirked almost evilly to the road, knowing Blaine would be dying in anticipation.  
"Suit yourself!" Blaine said shrugging, voice thick and husky. Kurt continued staring at the road peacefully until he heard the high pitched sound of a zipper in the otherwise silent car, opening his eyes in alarm. He listened to the sound of ruffling clothes and pleasured grunts from Blaine. Kurt's curiosity was near killing him, he moved his eyes to the side watching Blaine palming his erection through his tented boxers.  
"Blaine! Do you want me to have an accident!" Kurt raise his voice, dark and husky, full of lust, so his point wasn't coming across and firm as he'd planned.  
"Watch the road! Then you won't have an accident!" Blaine said forcefully, smirking at his request.  
"Oh trust me, I'm trying." Kurt kept stealing glances at the whining boy next to him, who'd pulled out his throbbing cock now and was aggressively pumping it.  
"Oh Kurt, you have to learn deal, ohfuckyeah, with much more distraction, if you're gonna be mine, mmm...so good, nngghh!" Blaine mustered whilst massaging the head of his cock.  
"Oh god Blaine, you'll be the death of me." Kurt finally was at a stop light and stared at his boyfriend masturbating in his car, staring at his face, watching his body squirm in a writhing mess.  
"Oh Kurt, I, nnnghh, wish, oh fuck, this was your strong ... hard..hhaaaa-aahh-nnd around my thick cock – ooo baby, fuck yeah – I love your hands baby, yeah, fuck – OH! I'm... Kurt – ugh- fuck – I'm coming baby, I'm coming all over your car, what are you – OOOOHHH – gonna do about it baby?" Blaine called out to Kurt.  
"Come baby, come all over my fucking car!" Kurt yelled to Blaine, watching his completely undone boyfriend. Blaine looked at Kurt, taking in his beautiful eyes before he –  
"Oh baby, fuck – yeah, oh, mmm, yes, fuck, ohhhhh." Blaine pumped one last time as his cum shot onto the window in front of him, smiling uncontrollably as he rode out his orgasm.  
"Fuck!" Kurt said resting his hand on his lap, now hard as a rock himself, looking at Blaine laughing.  
"I'll deal with you later." Blaine looked at Kurt's lap smirking.  
...  
Once Kurt parked the car, in quite a hurry I might add, Blaine pushed Kurt's chair back and sucked Kurt until he was whining and screaming his name in the Breadsticks carpark. Blaine swallowed and wiped the cum that was dripping down his chin.  
"Ready to go in?" Blaine smirked.  
"If we must." Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head, still on a high after his orgasm, smiling uncontrollably. The two boys walked in holding hands and giggling.  
"Where shall we sit?" Blaine folded Kurt's arm into his, watching his eyes appreciatively as he looked around the restaurant. "In that booth over there." Kurt playfully pulled Blaine's arms towards the seating in the corner.  
"Oh my!" Blaine lifted his eyebrow giggling, following Kurt to the other side of the restaurant. Once the boys were seated a girl came to their table to take their order.  
"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked, practically eye-fucking Blaine, worst part of it was that Blaine was appalled by it. Kurt felt a growl in his stomach, his first time being jealous. He tried to push that away, Blaine obviously liked him. The fact that his breath still smelled like Kurt's cock proved that.  
"I'll have a fettucine alfredo, thanks." Blaine smiled at the girl cutely, looking back at Kurt and sucking the tip of his straw, okay Blaine definitely wasn't interested in her, she cottoned on quickly as well quickly talking to Kurt.  
"What would you like?" she asked, her voice trembling still from what she had just witnessed.  
"I'll have a garden salad." Kurt said looking down, feeling insecure about his order.  
"Will that be a meal or entrée size?" she asked politely.  
"Entrée" he mumbled, staring at his shoes. Blaine looked at Kurt with a worried expression.  
"Was that all for you two today?"  
"That's fine, thanks." Kurt mustered a smile up to her general direction, at that she walked away and Blaine began rubbing Kurt's arm.  
"That's a light meal." Blaine said to Kurt, sounding defeated.  
"I'm, I just like to watch my figure." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Kurt, you're beautiful, just the way you are." Blaine was shocked at Kurt's insecurity "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen! Your arms," he rubbed along his arm, curling up into the corner of the booth, "Your abs," he dug his fingers along his firm torso nearing to his hips, "your hips, thighs and your..." Blaine stopped as he moved his hand from groping Kurt's inner thighs pulling off his jacket, placing it on Kurt's lap palming over ... "your cock." He breathed hotly over Kurt's ear squeezing around Kurt's hardening length. Blaine let go of Kurt, who took a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"You're very sexy, Kurt!" Kurt giggled at Blaine bashfully. "You better be willing to eat something sweet tonight, because I have a plan that involves delicious sweetness on our bodies."  
"Oh, when it comes to sex it can be as sweet as you like!" Kurt nudged his head against Blaine's neck, licking, kissing and biting at it. Kurt had probably spoken too loud and was showing too much PDA in public, but he didn't care. At that moment a girl with a thigh-high plaid skirt walked towards their table slowly.  
"No way!" Rachel dropped her jaw, beaming and clapping.  
"Rachel! Well, yeah...we're not exactly public yet, but" Blaine bumbled out as Rachel cut him off.   
"I won't tell a soul, I'm just excited for you two! I'll leave you alone, but," she stared at Kurt with an incredulous grin. "I will hear from you tomorrow Mr!" she said to Kurt skipping off.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine. He knew Blaine wasn't out yet, but he hadn't really thought of the fact that they would probably have to keep their relationship a secret.  
"Yeah, just got a bit nervous talking about it, not that I don't want to talk about you, you're amazing, it's just, I haven't really come out yet." Blaine stuttered frantically.  
"Hey, hey, it's fine!" Kurt said reassuringly, laughing and sweeping one of Blaine's curls behind his ear "you can come out when you're ready, I'll still be here, waiting for you." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He knew he needed to be supportive and he would do anything for Blaine but this secrecy was going to be difficult. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and smutty Klaine

When Blaine opened the passenger door Kurt stared at him lustfully looking him up and down as he walked over to his side of the car. 

“What ever could be on your mind?” Blaine teased Kurt nearing close to his face them walking away swaying his hips, looking at Kurt over his shoulder giggling. 

“Oh you tease! You’ll just have to find out!” Kurt said turning Blaine around connecting their lips in a sexy tongue filled kiss, groping Blaine’s ass. “This is awfully nice!” Kurt said looking over Blaine’s shoulder to his firm, yet supple ass. 

“Oh, thanks.” Blaine said, no longer coy, melting into Kurt’s touch. 

“We should head inside.” Kurt said breaking away from Blaine’s mouth and turning around to the door now in front of them. 

“Not the kind of head I was thinking of.” Blaine smirked, mumbling under his breath. Kurt turned back open mouthed, wide eyes commanding him to stop as he opened the door. 

“Boys, you’re back!” Burt said greeting them from the living room couch.

“Hey, sorry we’re late dad!” Kurt felt breathless, hoping his dad wouldn’t be annoyed with them. 

“That’s fine,” Burt seemed very happy “How was your date?” He was smirking from ear to ear. How did he know?! 

“How did you – “ Kurt began to ask. 

“I just knew, the smiles you shared at breakfast was enough for Carole and I to know. So, where did you boys go?” Burt asked, intrigued. 

“Well, I took Kurt to see Rent, then we went out for dinner.” Blaine piped up, excited to talk about his boyfriend to someone who was accepting. Kurt nodded and realising they were in comfortable territory he took Blaine’s hand in his, Burt smiled at this. 

“I’m so happy for you boys!” Burt said, everything just seemed perfect “But, I wouldn’t be fulfilling my role as a parent if I let you share a room now.” Burt said, gaining a sense of firmness. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Kurt said begrudgingly. Blaine looked up at Kurt studying him, trying to decipher his emotional state. 

“You can be in Kurt’s room Blaine, just not for sleeping, curfew at 11.” Burt said losing the stern voice, trying to make Blaine feel more comfortable. 

“That’s fine Burt,” Blaine said smiling understandingly “where should I sleep though?”

“Oh, good question,” Burt thought for a second “You can sleep in Finn’s room, I’m sure he won’t mind!” Burt said. Blaine nodded, figuring that would be a good idea, Kurt, on the other hand looked like he was brewing an idea in his head, Blaine would ask him what he was thinking about later. 

“I should get my stuff sorted then, see you later Burt.” Blaine said walking up the stairs with Kurt. 

“Be down for dinner by 7, boys!” Burt yelled out as they walked up the stairs. 

“We’ll be there dad!” Kurt called out. “So Blaine, here’s the plan,” Kurt immediately turned to Blaine after they were out of sight, Blaine listened intently “I’m going to organise with Finn that you stay in his room until 12 and you can come over to my room after that, dad normally goes to sleep early because he gets really tired and Carole goes to bed whenever he does, so we won’t have to worry about getting caught. You will have to go to the bathroom at 6:45 in the morning so no one gets suspicious, you got that?” Kurt took a breath after finishing his detailed explanation. 

“You managed to plan all of that while I was talking to your dad?!” Blaine asked incredulously. 

“I’m a mastermind, what can I say, so did you get it?” Kurt asked, frustrated that Blaine didn’t actually answer his question, but flattered none-the-less. 

“Yes, I got it and I love it!” Blaine said pulling Kurt hungrily into a kiss. 

“Wow, okay,” Kurt’s eyes were wide open a smile playing at his lips “Let’s go talk to Finn!” he took Blaine’s hand into his as they walked down the hallway to Finn’s room. Kurt knocked and hardly waited for a response when he opened the door to his brother’s room. “Finn we have a proposal.” Kurt asked smirking uncontrollably, giggling with Blaine cheekily. 

“Oh, um Kurt, I’m sorry, but I don’t…well I’m not really into that stuff, like with boys and all.” Finn blubbered out, tripping over his words, sitting up incredibly straight against his headboard. 

“Oh Finn, not that kind of proposal!” Kurt said, gagging on the laugh that bursted out of his mouth.

“Oh thank grilled cheesus! Cos I nearly had a heart attack just then!” Finn said, whilst wiping the sweat that wasn’t even there off of his brow. 

“Well, that’s offensive! Some people do like that stuff, Finn!” Blaine joked with him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry guys, I know that, I guess, wrong wording…anyways what was it you were after?” Finn said nonchalantly. 

“So, Burt said that Blaine had to sleep in here with you, because he figured us out, so we were wondering if Blaine could stay in her till 12 and then come over to mine,” Kurt suggested hesitantly, still a bit awkward about it all “But, you can’t tell Carole, or my dad, it’s just our little arrangement, is that okay?” Kurt was assertive. 

“Yeah, that’s cool, just as long as you keep it down this time, boys.” Finn winked at them. 

“Oh, we can’t promise anything.” Blaine bit his tongue between his teeth looking at Kurt who opened his eyes wide assertively. 

“I’ll help you set up then, Blaine.” Finn said smiling at him and shaking his head as he laughed at his annoyed brother. 

“Thanks!” Blaine said as they both pulled a mattress out from under his bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room to pick out some clothes he could give Blaine for the next few days, of course he'd have to organise his outfits for the week without the clothes he would give to Blaine so he quickly yet tastefully made those important decisions.  
"Hey baby, what you doing?" Blaine hugged Kurt from behind kissing his neck.  
"I didn't even hear you come in!" Kurt giggled "I'm choosing some clothes for you." Kurt smiled at Blaine who spun him around to face him.  
"Aww, thanks!" Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Now I remember you saying something about wanting sex to be sweeter at Breadsticks?" Blaine said biting his lip looking lustfully into Kurt's eyes. Kurt stared into the darkened hazel eyes in front of him full of longing and want. He played along with his forward spoken boyfriend.  
"What are your thoughts on Nutella?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bad wolf   
> Some unexpected, subtle hints of, roleplay

"Oh my! I love it!" Blaine winked at Kurt, although he tried to hold it back a yawn came out.  
"Oh, but baby's tired, maybe you should sleep and we can resume tomorrow," Kurt prodded at a now lying down Blaine's arm "Hey, beautiful?" he asked, he had saw a small nod in return. Kurt smiled, he really must've been tired, he looked adorable like this, all cosy, hair messy and curled up in foetal position on his bed.  
Once Kurt had finished his skincare routine and was in his pyjamas he came back to see Blaine also in some pyjamas, that he'd laid out for him. Kurt nestled in next to a blinking Blaine smiling at him.  
"Good night, Blaine." Kurt kissed him on the nose.  
"Good night, my beautiful Kurt!" Blaine beamed, cupping Kurt's face and kissing him slowly before closing his eyes. Both boys lay like that, facing each other, as they fell asleep.  
...  
"Blaine, sweetie, you gotta wake up its 6:40, time to go to the bathroom!" Kurt shook Blaine softly, feeling bad for waking him up. Blaine groaned.  
"Just 2 more minutes, please Kurt baby, I want to go back to sleep..." Blaine's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes again.  
"Come on, baby, you don't wanna get in trouble!" Kurt watched him rubbing his eyes, wanting to go to sleep, god he was adorable.  
"I don't like trouble." Blaine said, eyes still closed.  
"Neither do I, so let me help you get up okay?" Kurt held his hands and pulled.  
"Kurtie, no!" Blaine whined, he didn't know how he felt about that nickname but they'd have that conversation later.   
"Kurt, yes!" he pulled his arms up until he was in an upright position, lifting the smaller boy up by the waist and carrying him, Blaine was now very surprised and turned on by his boyfriend's strength.  
"My, what strong arms you have!" Blaine chuckled as Kurt carried him out of the room.  
"All the better to scoop you up with, my dear." Kurt said in a low and menacing voice. Blaine enjoyed the little game they were now playing.  
"And, what large teeth you have!" Blaine cried dramatically, yet quietly, not wanting to get into trouble.  
"All the better to eat you with, my dear." Kurt lifted Blaine higher as they walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, not caring about the noise and biting the living daylights out of Blaine's neck.  
"Uuugggh!" Blaine let out. Kurt clapped a hand quickly over his mouth, warning in his eyes. He slowly let go of his mouth as his breathing slowed down.  
"Wow, you really are a big bad wolf!" Blaine smirked, moaning as Kurt sucked really hard on his already sore hickey from Friday night. Finishing off with a hard bite Kurt wiped his mouth, grinning at Blaine, walking backwards slowly.  
"I'll see you soon," he looked at Blaine's sore spot on his neck "little red." He chuckled, leaving him in the bathroom to go and get ready for the day in his own bathroom.  
Kurt had only just sat down and pushed his hair out of the way to start his skincare regime when his phone rang, rolling his eyes he picked it up.  
"Hey white boy!" her voice was ringing "I hear you have something to tell me?" Mercedes asked expectantly. Kurt panicked, tell her what? He couldn't just tell her about him and Blaine, if too many people knew it'd get out and that would be too dangerous.  
"What on earth could that be?" he feigned ignorance.  
"I heard that Blaine" shit, shit, this can't be good "is living at your house," phew "what's going on there?" she asked, with a concern filled voice.  
"He's having some issues with his dad, so we offered for him to stay with us." Kurt said, upset at the reminder of Blaine's situation.  
"I saw something was up at the party, well, you keep him safe, yeah?" Mercedes said apologetically and protectively.  
"I intend to, talk later Cedes."  
"Bye, Kurt" she said apologetically.  
...  
"Why, good morning Kurt, I hope you had a great sleep, cos I sure did!" Blaine said, scratching behind his ear.  
"Cheeky, hush now or you'll get us found out." Kurt whispered into his ear, making his way towards the fridge. Kurt noticed Blaine had picked out a long sleeved turtle neck from his selection of clothes, wise thinking.  
"Morning boys!" Burt said cheerily, sweeping in front of Kurt to get the bacon.  
"No dad! Your heart, remember?" Kurt said, whacking his father's hand, causing the packet to fall to the ground.  
"Kurt, one slice wouldn't hurt me?" Burt asked, childishly.  
"Until it becomes one slice a day, then it will! Just stay away from bad habits!" Kurt said, assertively, worry laced in his highly strung voice.  
"You're right, thanks Kurt." Burt submitted. Kurt smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm only trying to help dad." Kurt said leaning onto his shoulder.  
"I know Kurt, thank you." Burt slowly released from the hug, noticing Blaine watching appreciatively "What do you boys want for breakfast?" Burt asked.  
"I'll have whatever Kurt's having." Blaine smiled, Kurt chimed in quickly.  
"Can I make breakfast for everyone?" Kurt asked excitedly.  
"I don't see why not?" Burt nodded "Now Blaine, I hear you like football, let's go to the TV while we wait, hey?" he offered, Blaine followed Burt happily down to the garage, there must have been a TV down there. Blaine smiled back at Kurt as if asking for permission to follow, who nodded for him to go.  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Carole kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
"And good morning to you too!" He smiled, touching his cheek and smiling bashfully at Carole.  
"What?!" she laughed "Your apron says 'kiss the cook' I'm just doing as I'm asked!" Carole winked at Kurt playfully.  
"Oh Carole, you're making me blush!" Kurt laughed "Did you sleep well?"  
"It wasn't terrible, your father and I stayed up late talking about you and Blaine though, I'm so excited!" Carole clapped excitedly, Kurt just blushed.  
"I'm very excited too, Carole!" he felt so happy, but then remembered why Blaine was here "I just hope things get better with his dad." The twinkle in his eye dropped as they turned grey and sorrowful. Carole looked at her son and immediately felt upset as well, taking him in her arms. Kurt began to sniff and well up, he was scared for Blaine, he just didn't want him hurt. He was about to voice this to Carole, but she seemed to already know.  
"We'll keep him safe here for as long as he needs! We also have the police onto Blaine's dad, so he won't trouble him." At this Kurt immediately snapped out of Carole's arms.  
"The police!" He was so stressed now "What if his dad finds him and hurts him, or he has to be fostered out, I want to keep him safe here, why didn't you ask us first, oh Carole, I know it's the right thing to do, but who's to say Blaine won't be found and..." Kurt was now crying into Carole's shoulder, he couldn't control his worry and how flustered it was making him.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt! I didn't know you'd react like this, but we should be able to file a restraining order, if Blaine wants and then he won't have to see him, we can sort that all out and Blaine will be safe, I promise." Carole calmed him by patting down his back.  
"Here, I'll help you with the muffins, okay?" Carole grabbed a bowl once Kurt had nodded his head attempting to compose himself. He was obviously scared, but everything would be alright, Blaine would be safe with them.  
...  
"Kurt," Carole chimed softly after the muffins were in the oven, Kurt looked over to her and mustered a smile "while these are cooking do you want to go and talk to Blaine about our proposal? Me and Burt can do the talking, you can just be there with him."  
"Okay," Kurt said following her "I'd prefer to do it now, rather than wait, cos this would bug me to death!" Kurt sounded a bit more relaxed now. When they reached the garage Kurt took a deep breath. Carole nodded at Burt and he seemed to know what was going on, they both sat across from the now two seated boys on the couch.  
"Blaine, Carole and I have a proposal for you." Burt piped up, fidgeting a bit, not knowing how this conversation was going to go. Kurt sat next to him, holding his hand tight, Blaine could guess that this had something to do with living arrangements but was blind apart from that.  
"Okay, I'm all ears." Blaine tried to lighten the mood, for himself and for the others around him, realising the seriousness of this he felt a lull in the pit of his stomach.  
"So, we were thinking, since your home isn't very comfortable," Carole broached the topic lightly, aware she was treading on eggshells "We were wondering if you wanted to be restrained from your father and came to live with us?" Carole asked, lightening up at the prospect of him staying. Blaine was flabbergasted.  
"Oh, I, I mean... I would love to live with you, that is such an amazing offer! I was under the impression that I would stay here for a little while, then go back home or find somewhere else." Blaine was torn between remaining polite and showing his absolute shock.  
"Blaine," Kurt said touching his boyfriend's arm sympathetically "There is no way we'd want you to go back to him!" Kurt said reassuringly, but was still surprised that Blaine could be living with them.  
"I think a restraining order would be wise, but are you sure about me living here? Where would I sleep?" Blaine asked, finally managing to get to the practicalities of this proposal. Kurt was shocked at how well he was taking the ordeal with his father and the restraining order.  
"We thought that was a good idea as well, we've already told the police the information about your dad and they said there was no need for a court session, as long as you're willing we can file a restraining order if you wish so." Burt said, trying to remain professional as to not let his emotions get in the way of this upsetting ordeal, so Blaine was aware of what exactly was happening.  
"Thank you for that, Burt, Carole, Kurt all of you!" Blaine was getting emotional now, still in shock from the proposal.  
"Oh, it's our pleasure dear! We just want you to be safe." Carole said " Now, let's not forget to organise a room for you Blaine, for the time being you can stay in Finn's room, but we will set up the study as your own."  
"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me, just welcoming me into your home, it's so kind!" Blaine was sincerely grateful to these amazing people. "Speaking of the people in this home, where is Finn?" Blaine asked.  
"I think he's still asleep!" Carole laughed.  
"I'm awake! I smelt muffins!" Finn bumped his head on the door frame as he walked in rubbing his eyes. It was going to be fun living here!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning...Kurt hates Monday’s

School. Kurt was not excited in the least to go to school. To top that off, it was a Monday morning...even worse. Monday's were always the worst. Apart from the fact that he woke up next to Blaine, that was going to start making Monday's way better!  
"Good Morning, precious!" Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips.  
"What are you, Gollum?" Kurt laughed, pushing back his hair, thinking that would fix his bed hair, he was wrong, but Blaine still thought he looked adorable.  
"Maybe...you could be my ring, I need to put my finger inside you!" Blaine laughed at his preposterous joke.  
"Well, that was forward! Who says you'd top anyway! I reckon it'd be me." Kurt said rolling over and straddling Blaine.  
"How are you so sure?" Blaine smirked, trying to roll on top of Kurt only to have his arms pushed down in submission. Blaine was honestly shocked, but he wasn't complaining, he loved this, but wasn't ready to tell Blaine that yet.  
"Now, you listen to me," Kurt's voice raised and his eyes were dark and serious "I'm in charge, Blaine will listen to Kurt!" Blaine chuckled at what he thought, but Kurt turned his face to look at him. "No laughing! I'm serious..." Kurt smirked as he moved his hand down to Blaine's crotch, palming Blaine's half hard length.  
"Kurt," Blaine mustered.  
"Yes, Blainey?" Kurt teased tittering his fingers over Blaine's covered cock.  
"You're way better to me than my dad ever was, you're the only dad I need...uuuughhh." Blaine moaned out.  
"Kurt's good to Blainey, what's Blainey want from Kurt?" Kurt teased, tantalizing Blaine with soft touches of his fingers.  
"Touch my cock, daddy!" Blaine nearly yelled out of frustration. Kurt's eyes were lust blown, he quickly pushed Blaine's pants to his legs, immediately sucking on the head of Blaine's cock through his boxers, earning a whine from Blaine.  
"Oh fuck, daddy, so good to me!" Blaine tried to keep quiet but was failing.  
"Oh baby, daddy wants to taste your pretty cock!" Kurt played with the hem of Blaine's boxers when he heard a sound outside. Kurt flung the blanket over Blaine who pulled it up over his torso quickly. "I'll suck your pretty cock later, that was too close. Sorry baby!" Kurt held Blaine's cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly.  
"I really am Blaine, this just proves how shitty Monday mornings are, hey?" Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes.  
"Mine was going well so far!" Blaine winked "It's alright, I'll sort this out in the bathroom." He smirked.  
"Bye!" Kurt waved as Blaine swayed his way out of his room, deliberately trying to bate his boyfriend.  
"You'll get your payback later, Mr!" Blaine stopped in the doorway biting his lip then continuing out to the bathroom. God that boy drove him crazy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all of this! Please go and check out some of my other work and don’t be afraid to recommend ideas/prompts for me to write. 
> 
> Also this chapter is cute

"Kurt, Blaine, you boys ready to go?" Finn yelled up the stairs, growing impatient.  
"Oh baby, can't we just stay home?" Kurt said to Blaine who'd started sucking on his neck.  
"We could, or, we could actually go to school." Blaine said, Kurt rolled his eyes "You know I like a smart boy!" Blaine groped Kurt's ass, eyes shot black with lust, that was enough for Kurt.  
"Well, baby if you want that!" Kurt ran down the stairs Blaine giggled, apparently he was good at being persuasive.  
When they both reached the bottom of the stairs Finn blinked at Kurt and Blaine in disbelief.  
"Go back up." He rolled his eyes, pushing Kurt towards the stairs.  
"What, why, you said we needed to ..." Finn cut him off.  
"Yes, we do need to go, but first, you both needs scarves." Finn looked at each of their necks, trying to point out to each boy the obvious hickies on their necks. Blaine looked at Kurt's almost purple neck and his eyes shot open "Are you guys vampires or something?" Blaine laughed nervously.  
"I'll go Finn," Kurt was blinking at Blaine, still confused "Baby, little red has turned into little purple now, I'll go get us some scarves." Blaine giggled, whispering into Kurt's ear, to no real purpose though because Finn had still heard them.  
"Let's go to the car then, Kurt." Finn pulled Kurt's arm, he was stock still staring at Blaine's ass as he swayed up the stairs. "You boys are gonna have to tone it down at school, the rate you're going everyone will know, unless that's what you want." Finn said, opening the car door, hoping not offend Kurt with his comment, it was too early in the morning for his sassiness.  
"I know, we will," Kurt sighed "Yeah, we'll have to keep it down until Blaine's ready to come out." Kurt huffed leaning against the backseat window.  
"I'm sorry, Kurt" Finn turned to look at his upset brother "But, hey, that shouldn't be too long right, you'll have plenty of fun private time in-between." Finn bit his tongue and laughed, Kurt slapped his arm, but couldn't hide his smirk.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, you're right." Kurt said, with his nose up in the air.  
"Not my business!" Finn scoffed, raising his voice "I can hear you nearly all the time! Have you got Viagra stashed in your room or something, cos you too are always at it!" Finn near yelled, Kurt tried to shoosh him but Blaine was already opening the car door and had heard the last part of Finn's rant.  
"We actually found a substitute for Viagra, Finn," Blaine said sitting down, holding two scarves that complemented each of their outfits very well "It's called teenage hormones." Blaine winked at Kurt, placing the scarf in his lap, holding his hand over the scarf to subtly palm his boyfriend, then resuming to his previous position. Kurt's eyes shot open in surprise, then he let out a sweet giggle. Finn laughed at Blaine's comment and started the car, driving towards school.  
...  
The three arrived at school sitting in the car for a minute for Blaine and Kurt to make an effort of fixing their hair before they got out of the car, stealing final breathless kisses before they went outside. There were no questions asked from Finn, he just smiled whilst occasionally looking in the rear view mirror, honestly just happy for his brother.  
"Alright, let's go." Kurt said pulling away from Blaine's mouth and fixing both of their scarves before they went outside. Finn walked ahead to meet Artie from Glee club wheeling him up to the ramp at the front of the school, Kurt and Blaine walked together, trying to look as natural as possible, not wanting to raise any suspicions and in turn cause a ruckus.  
"Hey boo! How are you!" She hugged Kurt tightly looking at Blaine emotively. "How are you, Blaine?" she asked, wrapping the other boy in a hug also, Blaine was now reminded of the way he was probably going to be treated today, pitied and questioned.  
"I'm alright, thanks Mercedes. I'm living with Kurt here which is lovely of him and his family, so that's helped me out a lot." Blaine said looking at Kurt appreciatively who looked bashfully to the floor.  
"That's great!" Mercedes said smiling at Blaine then winking at Kurt as if saying I'll talk to you later, Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I gotta get to Spanish, so I'll leave you two to it!" Mercedes said waving off the boys, Kurt blew her a kiss and gave a little wave, Blaine just watched him in awe. Once the two boys reached their lockers Kurt looked at Blaine and whispered, in a serious tone.  
"I love that you're ogling me, but, people will cotton on soon if we keep this up." Kurt paused, jumping back in "I'm happy for people to know, I'd love them to, it's just, you said you weren't ready to come out yet." Kurt hoped he hadn't hurt Blaine's feelings.  
"Yeah, I guess, I don't really know how to be around you and not ogle at you" Blaine smiled bashfully " I've noticed people whispering and unless we do something rash, people are probably going to realise and I don't want to do anything rash!" Blaine said, starting to worry, his eyes reddened and Kurt just wanted to take him in his arms.  
"No one said this was going to be easy, babe, we'll have to separate at school and we'll always see each other at the end of the day. We will do that until you're ready to come out, yeah?" Kurt said, starting to feel emotional himself, but knew if he didn't stay strong they'd both fall apart.  
"So, we hang out together unless we're out, that seems a bit intense! I don't want to be apart from you!" Blaine was teary now.  
"Let's go to a classroom, Blaine." Kurt took his arm and brought him into the closest empty classroom "Blaine. I know it seems hard, but we will be too obvious when we're around each other, I'm doing this for you, for your safety, as soon as you come out it'll be hard, trust me." If Kurt was going to say anything more he couldn't because Blaine cut him off.  
"Kurt, I know it'll be hard, but us being in each other's company doesn't mean we're gay, why are you pushing me away like this?!" Blaine had tears rolling down his face now, he was holding tight onto Kurt's wrists, not wanting to let go.  
"I don't ever want to push you away Blaine! I'll never say goodbye to you!" Kurt didn't care at this moment if anyone walked in, he cupped Blaine's cheeks in his hands and kissed him passionately, letting him know he wasn't going to walk away, but retracting because he noticed the blinds weren't down. "Blaine, I'm not pushing you away, I'm just putting some healthy distance between us so no one figures us out, it'll be hard for me too, I just think it's the wisest thing to do." Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to cry himself.  
"Kurt. I’ve been thinking,” Blaine was looking down. Kurt didn’t know if he liked where this was going “and, I don’t care what they think. I know I may have been sending you mixed messages, but , I don’t mind if people talk, I think, I might even be ready to come out to the Glee club!” He said smiling now, wiping away the tears.   
“Blaine,this is so sudden,” he was shocked, surprised and excited, but then a rational thought crossed his mind, after his blissful fog of ignorance. “Are you sure you’ve thought this through, I don’t want us to end up apart because you can’t cope with the bullies, because there will be bullies.” Kurt said, holding Blaine’s shaking hands still. But Blaine was smiling.   
“Kurt, my dear Kurt.” He said slowly, “If you have the courage to do it everyday, then I have the courage to join in you in this adventure. I know it might seem stupid, but, Kurt... I love you. I love you so much! I see this now and I know this more than I’ve ever known anything. I want to be yours, fearlessly and forever. Which means, I have to stand up to those naysayers,” Kurt broke his awefilled gaze and laughed at the word naysayers.   
“Naysayers? Really?” He chuckled.  
“Well, I was a Dalton boy.” He beamed cheekily.   
“Yes you were, I love you too Blaine! I’m so proud of you!” He launched himself in to hug his boyfriend and smiled a smile filled with more joy than he ever thought he’d have.


End file.
